Too Good To Be True
by linka53
Summary: My first fanfiction, Starts after Nina puts the cup together, continues into the 'second season', lots of Fabina and Jatricia.  Joy doesn't play a huge part.  Chapter 25 is up,  would like to get to 95 reviews before I upload the next chapter.
1. Prom Night

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever in the history of my life! I usually don't write but I got inspired after reading a bunch of these. Please please please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.**

**Nina's POV**

As I took Fabian's hand and started to leave the house to go back to prom, I heard Sara's voice. "Nina…it's not over" "What's that? I knew it was to good to be true." I said. Fabian asked me what I was talking about. I replied, "That sound…" As soon as I finished speaking Sara said my name again and the cellar door opened. I turned to go back. Fabian called my name. "Go," I told him, "I'll meet you there." I left him to go back to the cellar. As I went down the steps I heard Patricia pulling him out the door and Fabian protesting. When I made it down the staircase Sara appeared. She told me to take the cup. Surprised, I looked over to the furnace and saw that the cup was completely unharmed, despite the fact that it had been placed on a bed of coals. I took the cup and held it out to Sara. Two other people appeared beside her, a man and a woman. I can only assume that they were her parents. Touching the cup she said, "Now the cup of life has been restored, the curse has been lifted. We can rest in peace. Take it, hide it, keep it safe…" After she finished speaking Sara and her parents faded and I was left alone in the cellar. I had one more thing to do before I could go enjoy the dance.

At first I couldn't figure out where I should hide the cup, but then I remembered the trapdoor. While I was backstage during the play, I tripped and almost fell over this lock on the floor. When I looked closer I realized that it was holding a trapdoor shut. Hardly anyone knew that it was back there, and even those who did wouldn't suspect that I hid the cup there. Everyone thought the cup was destroyed. I snuck backstage through a side door, making sure that no one at the dance saw me. As quickly as I could, I unlocked the trapdoor with my bobby pin, put the cup down, and rebolted it. Then I finally left to join my friends at the dance.

**Fabian's POV**

I didn't really understand why Nina left me to go the dance with Patricia and Joy, but she went back to the cellar. That kind of freaked me out. Victor was still in the house! What if he captured Nina or something bad happened to her? I was pacing back and forth and checking my watch every five seconds. I couldn't help it! I was supposed to be enjoying the dance with Nina but instead I was going crazy with worry. Just as I was about to leave and go look for her she tapped me on the shoulder. I grabbed her by the shoulders and exclaimed, "My gosh! Where were you? I've been so worried!" She just smiled back at me and said, "I had to take care of a few things." Then we were distracted by Amber who had just gotten up on stage and taken the mike. She was saying something about announcing prom king and queen, but since we hadn't actually had a chance to vote she got to choose. Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes assuming that she would name herself prom queen.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I laughed as Amber announced that she was going to name the prom king and queen. I, like everybody else, thought that Amber was going to name herself queen. "And the prom king is…" Amber said as Alfie started to walk forward. As Amber's date, he assumed he was going to be prom king. "…Fabian Rutter!" Amber finished. Fabian gasped, looking shocked, as everyone clapped and he stumbled up to the stage. After he had put the crown on his head and sat down on the 'throne', Amber continued. "And your prom queen is Nina Martin!" she shouted. I couldn't believe it. I was prom queen? That just didn't make sense. When I made it up to the stage Amber whisper-shouted to me, "Would it have killed you to brush you hair?" I decided to ignore her. I just almost got killed by a maniac and created a cup of life. What was my hair supposed to look like? I sat down next to Fabian as a song started playing. "Now dance you two," Amber whispered, "Dance". Fabian and I stood up laughing and started to slow dance. "Well, that was embarrassing," I said to Fabian. He replied, "Yeah…very." and looked sideways at the audience. We continued to slow dance and Fabian said, "Nina you look so- ". "Ridiculous," I said, interrupting him. He smiled at me and said, "I was gonna say beautiful." Beautiful? Fabian thought I was beautiful? Wow! I smiled hugely and blushed. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Fabian asked. "Did you just call me beautiful?" I asked back. He replied, "Yeah" and blushed. I smiled again. "So why did you go back down to the cellar?" Fabian asked again. "All that can wait," I said, "This can't." I leaned forward at the same time he did and we kissed. It was completely perfect. When we separated we laughed because everyone was looking at us, clapping and cheering. As the song switched to a fast song, everyone started dancing normally. Fabian and I continued to slow dance and I thought about how we were dancing on the floor above the cup. I laughed and Fabian looked at me with a question on his face. I just shook my head and hugged him and we continued dancing.

**Jerome's POV**

FINALLY! Nina and Fabian finally got together and put the rest of us out of our mystery. Everyone was dancing except for me and, as usual, I was feeling like the odd one out. Unfortunately, Mara was with Mick and I was still alone. Then, I looked over and noticed Patricia sitting alone. Where had Joy gone? I walked over to her and asked her the same question. "Oh," she said, "she ran out when Fabian and Nina left. She looked pretty upset…" "Figures," I said, "She did have a gigantic crush on Fabian before she disappeared." After that an awkward silence fell and we just looked at the dance floor. A slow dance started and I asked Patricia to dance before I could stop myself. I felt myself turning red and looked down. To my surprise, and I think hers, she said yes. I couldn't believe it! I was dancing with Patricia. I thought I hated her and I was pretty sure she hated me! What was going on?

**Patricia's POV**

Jerome asked me to dance. Somehow, I don't think he meant to, but I said yes. That was unexpected…We started dancing, and I surprisingly found myself enjoying it. Neither of us were talking, but the silence was comfortable. Even better, no one was staring at us. The song ended but neither of us moved. As the next song started, we continued to dance together. This continued until the prom ended. I couldn't believe I had just spent my night dancing with Jerome! Even more, I couldn't believe that I enjoyed it. That was the last thought in my head before I fell asleep.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian walked me back to my room and gave me a kiss goodnight. I blushed and left quickly after saying goodnight. I walked into my room and leaned against the door and closed my eyes, feeling happier than ever. I heard Amber's unmistakable squeal and opened my eyes. Something told me I wasn't going to get to sleep for a very long time. I looked at Amber and saw her bouncing up and down on her bed. "Details, details!" she squealed. I had no idea _how_ anyone could pitch there voice so high. I sighed, "Not now Amber. It's after one in the morning and I'm exhausted…" She sighed as well and fell back onto her bed complaining. "Fine, but you better tell me all about it tomorrow." I said ok, mainly to keep her from asking me any more questions that night and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Leaving

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is more of a filler chapter than anything else. be prepared for drama to come. Also, look on my profile for links to the girls outfits! Joy will return after the break.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters.**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up the next morning and saw that it was around 9. Unsurprisingly, Amber was awake and sitting at her vanity. I tried to sneak out of the room so that I could go shower and get ready for the day in peace. Unfortunately, Amber saw me out of the corner of her eye and squealed so loud I'm pretty sure she woke up the rest of the house. "Details now!" she screamed, "You promised me details tomorrow and it's tomorrow!" I sighed. I would probably be stuck in our room until I told her of every last second of Fabian and mine's kiss. Since I actually wanted to leave the room before it was after 12, I told her as quickly as I could. Amber's squealing over every second didn't help. Finally, I was done and I could leave. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I went back to my room and found Amber deciding which dress she should wear today. I chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, a purple and white striped t-shirt, and a black cardigan. Amber chose, of course, a pink dress. We then left and went down to breakfast.

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up to a loud squeal and groaned, "Amber…" Sighing, I decided that I might as well get out of bed. Amber was no doubt grilling Nina about last night and she would probably keep squealing. Wait…last night. I danced with Jerome last night. We had fun. I have no idea what that means. Is it possible that I like him? No, it can't be. Jerome and I have pretty much hated each other since I dissed him in front of a girl he likes. Of course, he retaliated by stapling my _underwear_ to the ceiling in the common room! I would never forgive him! But then again, last night was a lot of fun…I decided to put Jerome out of my mind and get ready for the day. I dressed in a pair of really dark jeggings, a v – neck gray t – shirt, and my black leather jacket. I also put on my silver snake chain bracelet, silver hoop earrings, and my aquamarine necklace. I'm born in March so it was my gemstone and pretty much the only fancy thing I would wear. Mara was already gone, so I assumed that she was already down at breakfast. I went to join her.

**Nina's POV**

Everyone but Patricia was already in the dining room when Amber and I went down t breakfast. As soon as I took my normal seat next to Fabian, the girls went aww…and the guys wolf – whistled. Fabian and I blushed furiously and looked down, but that didn't stop him from grabbing my hand. This only made me blush more. I noticed Patricia come in followed by Jerome. To my confusion, they were both blushing slightly. I had no idea what was going on. Patricia doesn't like Jerome and he doesn't like her. What on earth could possibly make them blush? I nudged Fabian and pointed the pair out to him. He looked at them, looked back at me, and shrugged. He didn't know what was going on either. We then started eating Trudy's incredible French toast. It is seriously the best thing I've ever eaten. Plus, it's really hard for Jerome and Alfie to start a food fight with it.

**Patricia's POV**

As I was going down to breakfast, I literally ran into Jerome. We both fell and he landed on top of me. "Ummm…do you think you could get off me Jerome," I whispered, breathless and blushing. "Oh…yeah of course. Sorry" he replied, also blushing. We stood up and kind of just stared at each other for a few seconds. Talk about awkward… I abruptly turned and left for the dining room with Jerome following me. We walked in as normally as possible, but I noticed Nina glance at me and nudge Fabian. Great…I thought. The most investigative of us all wants to know what's going on with Jerome and me. Come to think of it, so did I. I had no idea what was happening between us. I started wolfing down my breakfast planning on escaping from Nina and her questioning gaze as soon as possible.

Since this was the last week of school, everyone was busy with packing, finals, and more packing. Jerome and I continued to avoid each other and, surprisingly, he didn't pull any pranks whatsoever. I did wonder where he was going to be over summer break though….

**Fabian's POV**

Even though Nina and I were really busy, we both made time for each other. Each of us knew that it was going to be really hard to stay together in the summer considering that she was in America and I was going to be here, in England. On one of our many walks, I gave her a charm bracelet with an N, an F, and a heart on it. I told her to where it when she missed me. She replied that she would never take it off. That made me happy. On the last day of school, Nina's taxi arrived. Before I could say goodbye, Amber tackled her and they hugged for about 5 minutes. Amber was crying and Nina looked a little teary – eyed as well. Finally Amber released her and I got to say goodbye. I gave Nina a huge hug and kissed her gently. This started her off bawling her eyes out. She gave me another kiss and climbed into the taxi. She waved at us as the cab drove off. I was sad, but it was ok. We had promised to video chat, text, and email all summer. I convinced myself that it would almost be like she was here with me instead of halfway across the world. My cab was going to be here soon so I went back inside to get my stuff with Amber trailing behind me, still crying.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N Hi everyone! No this is not another chapter, it's just a little note. Ok. So I will be putting up another chapter soon, but I need more reviews! Also, if anyone has any ideas they want to be put in the story let me know and I will try to include them. Finally, I still need a Beta Reader, so if any of you are interested…**


	4. Nina

**A/N: Hey everyone. this chapter and the next three will all be from one person's POV. Drama's gonna start so let me know what you think and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters.**

**Nina's POV**

As the plane touched down at the airport in Maine, I finally stopped feeling sad and started to get excited. I would finally get to see my Gran and all my friends after five months! I still missed Fabian and Amber of course, but I would still get to talk to them over the summer. As soon as the seat belt sign turned off, I got up, grabbed my carry – on bag, and practically ran off the plane.

I got through baggage claim in about 5 minutes since I only had two bags. I thought of Amber and how she would probably have to wait half an hour to retrieve her many bags. I looked at my cell phone and noticed that my Gran had sent me a text. She was going to meet me outside. I went outside as quickly as I could while carrying 3 bags and immediately saw her. My Gran. Funny, smart, and still somehow looking in her forties even though I knew she was in her mid-sixties. I ran into her waiting arms and gave her an Amber-style hug. After a few minutes we finally let go of each other and climbed into her Honda CRV. I asked her how everyone was and she just told me to wait. They would tell me everything that had been going on when I saw them later.

As we pulled up to our 2-story house, I almost forgot about everything that had happened to me in the past few months. All the lights were out and the house looked completely empty. I mean, I hadn't expected anything big but I had hoped that at least one of my friends would be there to see me. I was completely disappointed and a little hurt. I sadly dragged my bags up the steps and opened the door

"SURPRISE!" I jumped. The lights suddenly turned on and I saw all my friends standing grinning underneath a gigantic "Welcome Home Nina!" banner. I suddenly felt extremely happy and started laughing. I couldn't stop smiling. The first person to come and hug me was my best friend Joe. We had known each other since we were four. Someone in preschool had taken away his 'The Solar System is Your Friend" book and I made them give it back. We've been friends ever since. My first thought when I saw him was that he reminded me of Fabian. He kept telling me how much he had missed me until Victoria interrupted him and said, "Joe let the girl breathe!" He blushed and stepped back. Vicky then hugged me and told me how glad she was to have me back. Apparently, Allie had been dragging her out to go shopping every weekend! I was instantly reminded of Amber and started cracking up. I took a closer look at Victoria. Something was different about her. Then I noticed she had put pink and blue streaks into her long blond hair. "Weird," I thought, "She reminds me of Patricia. First Joe, then Allie, now Victoria…" I was suddenly tackled by Allie who was closely followed by Arianna. I could barely breathe, but I managed to hug both of them back. After they let me go, Someone picked me up from behind and spun me around making me scream. Whoever it was started laughing, accompanied by someone else. I turned around and yelled, "Chris!" The person laughing next to him was Aidan. They were both doubled over clutching their stomachs. These two were the pranksters of my groups of friends, kind of like an American version of Jerome and Alfie. After a while, I realized that the only one missing was Luke. When I asked them where he was, they just laughed and said he was training. Of course! Luke was always training. He played a lot of sports, but he loved soccer the most. After a few hours, Gran noticed that I had started yawning and told everyone they needed to head home. I barely remembered getting up to bed and the next thing I knew, I was waking up the next morning.

I got dressed and went downstairs. Arianna and Joe were waiting for me. "Finally, you're ready, " Arianna said, "Let's go!" "Go where?" I asked. Joe just smirked and said, "You'll see!" They then dragged me into Joe's car and told me to wait. After an hour of driving, we made it to the beach. "Guys..." I complained, " I don't have a bathing suit." "Don't worry," Ari said, "Your Gran knew where we were taking you and I got your bathing suit for you." We then ran to the bathroom so I could change. Once I got back, the rest of the group had joined us. Even Luke was there. I was surprised. He explained that he only came with us because he could run on the beach and go swimming. In other words, he could train while he was hanging out with us. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. We spent the rest of the day at the beach. Around sunset, the guys built a bonfire and we roasted marshmallows. "Um Nina?" Joe asked, "Can I talk to you? Privately?" "Sure," I replied. We walked a little way away from the others. "Ok, Nina, I have to say this." Joe said. "I've liked for a long time. I mean, I really like you. And, I know you're probably going to be going back to England, but I want to be with you. Will you go out with me?"


	5. Fabian

**A/N Time for Fabian's chapter. Be prepared for more drama. And no, you will not get to find out Nina's answer for another few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or any of its characters. I only own the ones I make up.**

**Fabian's POV**

"Fabian dear," Trudy called, "your father's here to pick you up." I sighed and said goodbye to her, then left the house. "Hey Dad," I said. It was amazing how depressed I sounded, even to my own ears. "Wow, Fabian. I know you would rather be hanging out with your friends than your father, but I thought you would be at least a little bit excited to see me after five months…" my dad said. I sighed again. "Sorry. I'm just a bit depressed. Nina left for America and I won't get to see her for two months…" I knew we'd still stay in touch, but what if she met some American guy who would steal her away from me?

"Wait a minute," my dad said, "Who's Nina?" By this time we were in the car driving to my house. I stared at him for a minute before I remembered that my family didn't know about Nina. After about five minutes, I answered him. "Nina is… well, she's my best friend and as of last week, she's my…girlfriend." I said the last part in a whisper. No one in my family thought I would get a girlfriend except for Ella. And she thought I was going to end up with Joy. "You have a girlfriend?" my dad shouted. I nodded, turning bright red. My dad continued to exclaim about Nina and ask questions about her for another hour, until we got to my house. As soon as we pulled in, my mom came out and squeezed me to death. "Hi Mom," I said, still subdued. "Fabian, honey, what's wrong?" my mom asked. She could always tell when I was upset. Before I could answer, my dad said, "He's just upset that he won't get to see Nina, his _girlfriend_, for a few months." My mom opened her mouth to answer but before she got a chance, my sister Ella arrived in a blur of brown hair and green eyes. "YES!" she shouted, "I knew you would end up with Joy! But you'll get to see her a lot sooner than two months. She's coming over to hang out tomorrow!" Of course, I thought. Joy and Ella were best friends, despite the age difference. Ella was two years younger than Joy and me. "No," I replied to her. "I won't get to see my girlfriend until school starts again. I'm not with Joy, I'm with Nina. She's new at school. Only started this semester."

"What?" Ella exclaimed, "But what about Joy? You two are perfect together! What do you see in Nina?" "More than you can possibly imagine," I answered, "Nina is smart, funny, beautiful, and extremely adventurous. Plus, she doesn't let anyone or anything bother her." Not to mention the fact that she was willing to die to save the rest of us, I thought but didn't say out loud. "Fine," Ella huffed, "but I still you and Joy would have been great…" My mom called us into the house at that point and I was joined by my brothers, Jonathan and Daniel, and hugged by my other sister, Georgina. My mom had made me dinner of my favorite food, lasagna, since I was coming home. We finished dinner and had my favorite dessert, treacle tart. Over the course of the meal, I was teased and bombarded with questions about Nina. Somehow, the teasing made me feel less sad and I began to be happy that I was at home again. After we finished eating, I went upstairs and sent an email to Nina. It said:

_Dear Nina,_

_ I hope you got home all right and that you are having fun. How's your Gran? I want to hear all about your friends and your summer. My family knows about you now of course, and I spent the last hour being teased by my brothers and sisters, and bombarded with questions by my mom. I have a feeling she wants to meet you soon. I know you're busy with your friends, but how about we video chat this Friday? My mom would love to say hi to you, I would love to meet your friends if they are at your house, and most importantly, I just want to talk to you. Let me know what you think!_

_Love forever,_

_Fabian_

After I sent the email, I began to feel tired. No surprise there. I looked at my clock and it was almost midnight. I got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly, considering that I usually went to bed around this time. My last thought before I fell asleep was hoping that Nina would respond to my email quickly.

I woke up the next morning but refused to get up. My restfulness was short –lived however. About five minutes after I woke up, Georgina and Ella jumped on my bed and started to tickle me. No one except them knows this, but I am extremely ticklish. "Alright already!" I shouted, "I'll get up if you just stop doing that!" Immediately, they stopped and left my room, completely silent. I would have found it funny if I weren't so annoyed with them. I got up, showered, got dressed, and generally got ready for the day. By the time I got downstairs, Ella, Georgina, and Jonathan were in the middle of breakfast. Daniel had already left for his summer job, and both my parents were at work. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang, so I went to go get it. When I opened the door, Joy was standing there. "Hey Joy," I greeted her, "Come on in. Ella's upstairs." "Oh that's ok, Fabian. I'll talk to her later. Right now I want to spend some time with you." She said, giving me a flirty smile.

**A/N Teehee another cliffy! You all are probably annoyed with me right now, but that's ok. Review, review, review!**


	6. The Email

**A/N Hey guys! I know I said i would make you wait, but since I have this written I decided to put it up. Hope you enjoy! I've decided to have a character do the disclaimed for this chapter.**

**Nina: Hey I'm Nina, I'm from America! Linka53 does not own House of Anubis, me, or any of its other characters!**

**Nina's POV**

"Nina, will you go out with me?" I didn't answer. I was frozen in shock. I don't think I could have spoken even if I had known what to say. "Nina?" Joe asked nervously, laughing slightly. I still didn't answer. I couldn't seem to make my jaw move. "Nina! Are you ok?" Joe asked again. I finally managed to get over my shock slightly and apologized. "Look, Joe, you know I love you. You've been my best friend since kindergarten, but I can't go out with you. I have a boyfriend now…" I trailed off as I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, but if it helps you remind me of him? I think you two would be great friends if you got to know each other." "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later Nina," He mumbled. I watched him sadly as he trudged off to the parking lot, probably to go home.

I stood there for a few minutes before going back to my friends at the bonfire. They looked up expecting me to say something. When I didn't, Chris said too casually, "So…did he ask you out then?" He was promptly smacked by Vicky and Arianna. I just stared at them and said, "Yeah, he did." "So, why didn't he come back?" asked Arianna. "Um…" I replied, "because I said no?" I stared into the faces of my six suddenly shocked friends. "What?" I asked. "WHY DID YOU SAY NO?" almost everyone shouted at me. "Because," I replied, "I have a boyfriend." When they looked at me shocked again I said nervously, "His name is Fabian and he's my best friend from Britain, other than Amber." After a few minutes of silence, Allie asked, " So what does he look like? Have you guys kissed? How long have you been going out?" I wasn't surprised she was the one who started asking questions. After all, she reminded me so much of Amber. I sighed and started explaining everything. Amber interrupted me by awing quite a lot, Chris and Aidan started teasing me, and the girls actually seemed to be getting excited. Luke left soon after my announcement saying that he had to get up early in the morning to train. Around 10:30, Chris drove us all home in his car since Joe had left with his. My Gran was asleep and I was pretty tired so I just went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and checked my email. I was extremely excited when I saw that it was from Fabian. He wanted to Skype with me really soon. He also said that he loved me! I responded right away.

_Dear Fabian,_

_ Sorry I didn't write back sooner. My friends threw a surprise party for me the night I got home and yesterday we all went to the beach. We were there the entire day and until pretty late at night. My Gran is great, thanks for asking. And yikes! Your mom wants to meet me? That should be interesting…Anyway, I would love to Skype with you. How does Friday sound? I should warn you though – my friends found out about you yesterday so once they know I'll be skyping with you they will probably invade my house. So don't be surprised if you see some other faces in the camera with me. My Gran will be there too. She's ok with me having a boyfriend, but she wants to meet you too. I'll see you soon!_

_Love always, _

_Nina_

I finished my email and sent it. Then, I got ready for the day. Allie was planning to take me shopping. Normally, I wouldn't put up with it but I was used to it from Amber and besides, I could get something really cute to wear for my Skype chat with Fabian! A half hour later, Allie picked me up and we left for what was sure to be an entire day of power – shopping.

**A/N Yeah I know it's a bit short, but I didn't know what else to say for this chapter. Next chapter will be the Skype date. And no, Joe isn't gone for good, he's just not extremely happy with Nina right now. Review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been having a bit of writer's block. I'm not quite sure how to start Fabian's next chapter…**


	8. Closure

**Fabian's POV**

"Right now I want to spend some time with you, " Joy said, giving me a flirty smile. This cannot end well I thought. Joy led the way to my living room while I followed helplessly. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I couldn't think of another way to get out of this situation. And I was one of the smartest kids in my grade! Joy sat on the loveseat while I sat opposite her on the couch. "So…what did you want to talk about?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. "Well," she answered, " I was hoping we could talk about you and me… and Nina." I sighed heavily. "What do you want to know?" I asked, resigned. Joy said, " I want to know everything that happened. I mean, we were like this close to getting together, and when I finally get to come back, you're dating someone else? What does she have that I don't?" I had a feeling this was going to come up. I tried to answer her as honestly as I could without hurting her feelings. "Look Joy, it's not that she's better than you or that she has some quality you don't possess. It's just that…I don't know. Before she came, I was this shy kid who always followed the rules and didn't talk much. Once she got here…I started sneaking out after curfew almost every night to go up to the attic. At first it wasn't even about the mystery. The first night we went up there I just wanted to know why she thought she had seen someone up there. Then we just started to hang out and working on school projects together…I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." I finally finished. I looked over at Joy but her gaze was on the floor. After a few minutes she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said, "And you're positive that there isn't a chance for us? Even though my dad's letting me come back to Anubis House?" I sighed again and shook my head. "I'm sorry," I said, " but I'm in love with Nina." She nodded slowly. "That's all I really wanted to know, I guess," she said, "I just want you to be happy. I think I'll go talk to Ella now…See you later Fabian." With that, she ran upstairs to my sister's room while I sat dumbfounded on the couch.

After a few minutes, I got up and went up to my room. For lack of anything better to do, I turned on my computer and surfed the internet for an hour or so. Then, I decided to do a few Sudoku puzzles. After my fourth, I remembered that I had sent an email to Nina. Suddenly excited, I logged into my email and searched frantically for her name. Nothing. I suppose I shouldn't be too depressed. After all, she must be spending a lot of time with her friends. I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. I played guitar for another hour before my mom called me down for dinner. Dinner wasn't a very pleasant affair. I was unusually quiet, even for me. I could feel Ella staring daggers at me the entire time. My parents tried to start up a conversation, but since neither Ella nor I said anything, they soon gave up. As soon as the table was cleared, I retreated back to my room. I fell asleep fairly quickly, exhausted by my conversation with Joy and the tension during dinner.

The next morning, I checked my email before I did anything else. "YES!" I shouted. I wasn't too worried about waking anyone up, considering that it was around 11. Ella walked into my room, fully dressed. "What's so exciting?" she asked irritably. I figured that she was still annoyed with me because I said no to Joy, but at the moment I didn't really care. "I got a response from Nina," I said, typing furiously, "She can Skype with me this Friday!" Ella smiled, " Can I meet her?" I froze and stared at her, shocked. Ella noticed my expression and said, "What? I still think you belong with Joy, but I would like to meet the girl who brought you out of your shell!" "Um….ok then," I said. I finished typing out my response.

_Dear Nina,_

_ Great! I can't wait to talk to you. So, how does around noon sound? By the way, it's not just going to be my mom meeting you now. It's also going to be my little sister, Ella. Don't worry. I don't think they'll interrogate you too badly! I'll talk to you tomorrow! _

_Love, Fabian_

I noticed after I finished typing that Ella had left my room. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Then I went down to eat breakfast. The rest of my day passed quickly because I was so excited for the next.


	9. The Beginning

**A/N Sorry! Would have updated earlier but I didn't know how to start the chapter...so anyway, here we go. This is Patricia and Jerome's chapter hence the title. No they do not become a couple yet. They will later but I'm not going to tell you when. you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing. Especially if you want me to get back to Nina soon. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or any of its fabulous characters, but it would be awesome if I did!**

**Patricia's POV**

I was the second – to – last to go home for the summer. The only person who still had to go home other than Trudy was Jerome. I wasn't that surprised. He was always the last to get picked up. When Trudy called me down and told me that my mom had arrived, I grabbed my suitcase and my bag and left. I only paused long enough to give Trudy a quick hug and say goodbye to Jerome who was moping around in the living room. No idea what that was about…

I got into the car and said hi to my mom. She didn't try to give me a hug; she knows how much I hate them. The ride home was pretty quiet. The only sound was the radio and the other cars moving alongside us. By the time we got home, it was dark outside. We went inside and my dad hugged me. I put up with it. He was always more affectionate than my mom. We had a quick, late dinner and I was so tired afterward that I went straight up to bed. I got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I woke up around nine and got dressed. When I went downstairs, my dad was already gone and I found a note from my mom saying that she had been called in because one of her colleagues had called in sick. My mom was a doctor. She told me to have fun and that I could take the car if I wanted to go somewhere. She wouldn't be home until late. I took my time while eating breakfast and, since there was nothing to do around the house, decided to take a drive. After wandering around for a half hour or so, I found myself in front of Jerome's house. I was surprised to find myself there, but since I had nothing better to do, I got out of the car. I walked up to his house and rang the doorbell. Before I had a chance to come to my senses and leave, Jerome opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

**Jerome's POV**

I barely heard Patricia as she said goodbye to me and left with her mom. I was moping around the living room, hoping that my mom wouldn't forget to pick me up like last time. Since I couldn't be seen moping (I had a reputation to protect after all!), I decided to kill some time and watch TV. I was kidding myself if I thought I could concentrate though. A few hours later, around 9:30, my mom finally showed up. She didn't even come up to the house, just honked the horn. I yelled bye to Trudy and went outside. She didn't even look at me as I stuck my bags in the trunk and got in the front seat next to her. The ride home was perfectly silent. She didn't say a single word to me, and since I didn't really want to break the silence, I didn't talk either. Once we got home, she killed the engine and walked inside without a backward glance toward me. Why did she hate me so much? I was supposed to be her son. Sighing, I got my bags and trudged inside. Since both my parents were in the living room not paying any attention to me, I went straight upstairs. I unpacked my things and sat down heavily on my bed. I was so tired and depressed, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next morning when I got up both of my parents were gone. I made myself some cereal, already missing Trudy's incredible breakfasts. I went to the living room and watched some mindless cartoon involving a bunch of animals. I wasn't really paying attention. After two more shows, the doorbell rang. I stood up, extremely confused. All my friends from school were at home and I didn't have any friends here considering that I'd been at boarding school since I was five. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. When I saw who was standing there my jaw dropped open. It was the last person I had ever expected to see standing on my front porch. What was Patricia doing here?

**A/N Yes I know! Another cliffy! It's the only way to make sure people keep reading. And don't get mad at me if I don't review for a while. I want to build the suspense! Please review and give me criticism if you have any.**


	10. Skype Date

**A/N Hey everyone! Very disappointed by the lack of review on my last chapter. :( I hope you make up for it with this one! Afnyway, this is it! Fabian and Nina are finally in a chapter together! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or any of its characters. I do however own Ella, Allie, all of Nina's friends and two adorable dogs named Brody and Bella who I miss very much!**

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up on Friday feeling completely energized! Today was my Skype date with Nina! I quickly showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast. My mom had decided to take the day off work so that she could meet Nina. After I finished eating, I went back up to my room to kill some time. After about 2 hours, Ella came into my room. She looked totally glammed up. Without asking, she flopped right down onto my bed. After another half hour of waiting (it was only 11:30 when Ella joined me), Nina finally logged onto Skype. I launched myself into my computer chair while Ella rolled her eyes at me. Right before I logged on, I called my mom to come into my room. Finally I clicked the answer button and saw Nina, along with two people. One I'm assuming is her Gran and I guess the other is one of her friends.

**Nina's POV**

I woke up on Friday and remembered that today was my Skype date with Fabian. Then I realized that we hadn't really set a time. I was about to email him and find out what time he wanted to chat when I saw his response. He wanted to Skype around noon. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 11:00. I had less than an hour to get ready! Not to mention that I had to call Allie and tell her to come over. I showered really quickly and ate breakfast. Then I got dressed and called Allie. She said, 'You're telling me this now? I'm not even dressed yet and I have to be there in a half hour! How am I going to manage to do my entire beauty process?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Allie, you'll be fine. I've seen you do your makeup in five minutes flat when we were late for school. And getting dressed does not take that long. Just come to my house when you're ready." With that, I hung up. I wondered if I should put on some makeup but quickly realized that Fabian had seen me without makeup before, so it wasn't really necessary. At five minutes before noon, Allie rushed into my house. She said that she got here as fast as she could without sweating. I rolled my eyes again and called my Gran to come into my room. At 12:00 exactly, I turned on my webcam and called Fabian. He answered within three seconds, which made me smile. He must have been waiting at his computer screen.

**Fabian's POV**

I couldn't stop staring at Nina. She looked amazing. With her hair down and in a white vest over a purple tank top with a denim miniskirt, she looked exactly the way a summer girl should look. When I managed to pull my gaze away from Nina, I looked at her friend and froze in shock. She reminded me so much of Amber! She was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon and matching jewelry. Nina noticed my expression and laughed. "Fabian," she said, "this is my best friend from America, Allie. Now are you going to say hi to my or just sit there with your mouth hanging open?" She said the last part teasingly so I knew she was joking. "Sorry," I blushed, "It's great to see you Nina. And it's really nice to meet you Allie and Nina's Gran. By the way, the person staring at you over my shoulder is my little sister Ella."

**Nina's POV**

I looked at the brown haired girl that seemed to be sizing me up. She was dressed very fashionably in a blue lacy camisole over a pink tank top with a matching skirt. Blue flower clips held back her long hair and she was wearing a matching blue bracelet and a feather necklace with pink earrings that matched her shirt exactly. "Hi," I said shyly, "It's nice to meet you." She suddenly smiled and said, " You know, you're a lot prettier than Fabian let on! It's really nice to meet you too. Apparently, you're the only person that Fabian will have fun with." I laughed and was about to respond when another person walked into the room. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Nothing like Fabian and his sister. "Nina," Fabian said, "this is my mom," Fabian's mother beamed and said, "It's lovely to meet you sweetie! I can't believe Fabian finally got a girlfriend. I wonder why Ade didn't mention you… Anyway, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm in the middle of making dinner. I really just wanted to meet you. I hope we get to chat again soon!" I said goodbye as well and looked back at Fabian. He was blushing a tomato red because of what his mom had said to him. Allie then interrupted and started asking a million questions. Fabian looked bewildered. I didn't blame him. She didn't stop or pause so he had no chance to answer any of them. After she finally ran out of steam, I interrupted her before she could start talking again. "Allie!" I said, "I already told you the answers to most of your questions while we were at the beach! And the others, well, I'll tell you later." Fabian mouthed a thank you at me. After a while, Allie, Gran, and I finished talking to Fabian and Ella and said goodbye. Fabian and I promised each other that we would talk again soon.

I signed off and turned back to Allie. Gran had left the room silently. I assumed she was going to go make dinner or bake or something. Allie started gushing, "OMG! He's even cuter in person! Not my type, you know I like sporty guys, but you two are absolutely made for each other!" Eventually, I tuned her out and started playing with my locket. Around 5:30, Gran called and said dinner was ready so we went down. She asked Allie if she would like to stay and she happily accepted the invitation. After dinner, Allie called her parents and asked if she could sleep over. They said yes so I pulled out the trundle bed from underneath mine and made it up with some sheets and things. We then started watching _The Notebook_. We had both already seen it, but we loved the movie so we decided to watch it again. It ended around one in the morning. We then stayed up talking till around three before we finally fell asleep.

**Fabian's POV**

I signed off and turned to Ella. "So…" I started, "What did you think?" Ella smiled at me and said, "Well, I'm not annoyed with you anymore. Nina seems really sweet and she is absolutely beautiful. Good job Fabian." She winked at me and left. Shortly after, my mom called us both down for dinner. My dad came home and, in total contrast to the night before, we had a lively conversation the whole time. After dinner, we all went to the living room and watched a movie. Around 11:30, the movie ended so I went to bed.

**A/N The girls' outfits are on my profile if you wish to see them. Also pretty please review. If no one reviews I don't think I will continue with the story and I havent even finished the summer yet!**


	11. Jatricia Part 2

**A/N Hey guys! I finally updated! Here is more of the Jatricia I promised you! Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or any of its characters.**

**Jerome's POV**

"Patricia?" I asked flabbergasted. This was after about 5 minutes of us staring at each other. Patricia started to turn red and said, " Umm…hi?" "Not to be rude," I started, "but what are you doing here?" Patricia looked down and didn't answer for a few seconds. She looked up and said, "I don't really know. I was just driving around and I ended up here… probably a mistake. I'll just, um, go now." She gave me a little half – wave and started walking back down my driveway. When she was halfway to her car, I woke up from the trance or whatever I was in and called after her. "Trixie, wait," I ran down to her, "You can stay if you want. I mean, I don't have anything better to do so…" Patricia looked at me as if she was sizing me up. "OK," she said abruptly with a sly smile, "but on one condition. Don't call me Trixie." I smiled and started laughing. The summer was looking up.

**Patricia's POV**

I was rather surprised Jerome asked me to stay. I mean, other than prom we hadn't really hung out with each other. And we only hung out at prom because everyone else was coupled up. As we walked inside I couldn't help but feel how natural this was. Once we got to the living room we both sat down. "So," Jerome said, "Why aren't you hanging out with Joy?" "Oh…" I said sighing, "She went over to Fabian's today. She says she just wants to talk to him, but I have a feeling she's trying to win him back." Jerome smiled, "Poor Fabian. He has no idea what he's in for." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him, "So, what do you want to do?" Jerome shrugged, deep in thought. "There's not really anything to do here, " he said, " I mean, my parents hate me and since I'm never here, they don't really have anything a teenager uses…" "Ok," I said, "In that case, how about we go into town?" Jerome smiled and happily stood up. We walked outside to my car and drove about 15 minutes until we got to this strip mall sort of place. Since it was around one and we were both starving, we walked into a café and sat down. After we got our food and finished eating, it was only around 2 in the afternoon. "Want to go watch a movie?" Jerome asked. "Sure, " I said, " As long as it's not a romantic comedy or a horror film." I expected him to laugh at me and tease me about being scared of a horrow movie, but he just nodded. "I think I know just the thing," he said smiling. We walked over to the movie theater and he bought both our tickets. "Uh, Jerome?" I said, "not that I mind, but why did you buy my ticket?" He smiled again deviously, "Because, Trixie, the movie we're going to is a surprise and it wouldn't be a surprise if you got your own ticket!" I blinked and he laughed. "Come on, Trixie, it's starting in 5 minutes." With that, he started walking and I followed mutely. We found some seats and I waited for my surprise. When the movie started, my jaw dropped. "Soul Surfer?" I asked him.

**Jerome's POV**

Trixie seemed so surprised by my choice of movie. "Yep," I said, " I read the story of this girl and it fits all your conditions so…" She was still staring at me. I just smiled and turned back to the screen. It was pretty good. Neither of us talked, but towards the middle of the movie I noticed that Patricia was holding my hand. I smiled hugely. I would never admit it, but I really liked Patricia. She was someone I could easily see myself with. After the movie ended and the lights came back on, we walked out still holding hands. She seemed to notice and tried to remove her hand from mine, but I just squeezed it and looked at her. She seemed surprised, but smiled and moved a bit closer to me. After we got back to my house, she looked at her watch. "Ugh…" she said, "It's five thirty. I have to go or I'll be late for dinner." I nodded. "Ok, well…" I said, "Will you come back tomorrow?" I immediately wanted to smack myself. I don't show emotions! She laughed and said, "Sure, if you want me to." I nodded slightly. There was an awkward silence. After a few seconds, I leaned in and kissed her. She looked exactly how I felt: shocked. "Umm…" Patricia stuttered, " See you tomorrow then!" She ran back to her car and I walked inside slowly, thinking. I just kissed Patricia. Patricia, the girl who thinks I'm a slimeball. And, I think she kissed me back. With a smile, I walked upstairs and fell onto my bed. My parents would be home soon, but I didn't care. I was just happy that I would get to see Patricia tomorrow.

**Patricia's POV**

I was surprised I didn't get in an accident on the way home. I was completely not focused on the road. My mind was filled with thoughts of Jerome. How his hand felt around mine, the way he kissed me, the way he looked after I said I would come back tomorrow. Wait a second. He kissed me. And I liked it! Who would have ever thought this would happen? I liked Jerome and he liked me. I guess it kind of makes sense. I mean, we did have fun together at prom. I smiled and was glad I had decided to come back. My mom kept looking at me through dinner. "You seem quiet. What's up?" she asked. I laughed slightly, "Mom, to tell the truth, I have no idea. I just know that I'm happy."

**A/N That's it! Very fluffy, I know. Please review. And don't be surprised if I dont update for a while. I need to rest my brain and finals are coming up in a week. Bye for now!**


	12. What the Doctor Ordered

**A/N Hey readers! I know I said that I probably wouldn't update for a few weeks due to finals, but surprise! This is another one of Nina's chapters and, I added a little drama for your reading entertainment! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or any of its fabulous or annoying characters.**

**Nina's POV**

The rest of the summer passed pretty uneventfully. I hung out with my friends, even Joe. It took a few weeks but the weirdness between us finally passed and he seemed genuinely happy just being my friend. We went to the movies, the mall (mostly just with Arianna, Allie, and Vicky), and back to the beach. Luke rarely joined us, but when he was there we made the most of it. Chris and Aidan continued to play pranks on us, but, thanks to Alfie and Jerome, they weren't alone. Apart from being used to their pranks, I played a few minor ones on them. Nothing mean of course, I'm just not like that.

About a week before I went back to school, Joe came over. He took one look at my room and burst out laughing. I couldn't really blame him. I was in the middle of packing and half of my closet was strewn out over the floor while my books and things were in a pile on my desk. I, however, was lying on my perfectly clear bed staring at the ceiling. I was trying to pack, really, but there was just so much. After I told Joe this, he replied, "Well, since you obviously don't want to pack right now, how about going to the park with me?" I agreed immediately. Not only was he completely right, but the park was our place. It was where we went right after we met. We made mindless small talk on the way over, but once we got to the park, the conversation turned to my leaving again. Joe could tell I was excited, and he seemed kind of bummed about it. I asked him what was wrong. He looked down for a few minutes before responding. When he finally looked up he had a strange look on his face. "Look, Nina," he bagan, "I know that you have a boyfriend and everything, but I can't help myself. I still like you." I was afraid of this. I did not want to have this talk with him again. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I got a word out, he kissed me. It was nothing like Fabian's kisses. This felt wrong. I pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "How could you?" I whispered, shocked. I felt completely betrayed. Without another word, I turned and ran back to my house. I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed, sobbing. I felt like I had cheated on Fabian. My cell phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I croaked through my tears. "Nina?" Ari asked, "Are you ok?" I burst into a fresh wave of tears. Taking that as a "no", Ari said, "Hold on. I'll be right over with Allie and Vicky."

She wasn't kidding. About a minute later, Allie, Ari, and Vicky were standing in the doorway to my room. "What's the matter?" Allie asked. "Joe…" I started, "he…he kissed me!" They stared at me, "HE WHAT?" "I know!" I said, sobbing again, "and he knows I don't like him like that, I'm in love with Fabian! I just feel like I cheated on him and…" I trailed off, letting the tears drown out my voice. The girls crowded around on my bed, comforting me and assuring me that it wasn't my fault. Finally, Vicky said, "Look, Nina, this was not your fault. You didn't want Joe to kiss you. You most definitely _did not _cheat on Fabian!" The others agreed with her. Suddenly, Allie spoke up. "I know what will make you feel better!" I groaned, having an idea of what she was going to say. "Please, Allie," I said, "I really don't feel like going shopping right now" "Actually," she said, "I was going to suggest we have a sleepover and watch romantic comedies. Not only will they make you laugh, but they will take your mind off of J- I mean, the boy who shall not be named." I laughed slightly and gave her a watery smile. The other girls laughed before they all went home to tell their parents and grab their overnight things. We stayed up till 3 in the morning watching my favorite romantic comedies and talking. Before I fell asleep, I whispered to Allie, "Thanks. That was just what the doctor ordered."

**A/N So what do you think? Review as always. You know you want to!**


	13. Swimming

**A/N I followed you requests! Here is another chapter on Jerome and Patricia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or any of its characters.**

**Patricia's POV**

Jerome seemed a bit surprised when he opened his door the next morning. After staring at me for a few moments, his mouth split into a wide smile. "I didn't think you were coming back!" he shouted excitedly. I looked at him confused, "I told you that I would. Why did you think I wouldn't?" He looked down, suddenly uncomfortable. "Experience," he finally said, "My parents don't like to be around me, most of the people at school don't like me, and –". I cut him off with a kiss. "Jerome, I'm not you parents and I really like to hang out with you. Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed me. "So, " he said, "What do you want to do today?" I thought about it for a second and got an amazing idea. "Well," I said, " how do you feel about going to my house? I've got a pool so we could go swimming and stuff." He smiled again and said, "Sounds great. Just let me grab my stuff." After waiting for a few minutes he met me back downstairs and we went to my car.

**Jerome's POV**

I can't believe Patricia came back! I mean, we kissed and everything, but most people didn't like to hang around me. As we got into her car I asked, "Patricia, exactly how far away is your house?" "Um…" she said, fiddling with the radio, "About half an hour. Why?" I shrugged, "Just wondering how long it would take to get there." She laughed and said, "Don't worry." I think we can manage enough conversation to last us until we get to my house." I laughed and we talked the whole way there. "Just go on out to the back," she said when we pulled up, "I'll meet you there after I get changed." I shrugged and walked through her house to the back door. I got a brilliant idea and hid. When Patricia came out, looking amazing in her silver bikini might I add, she looked around confused, "Jerome?" I snuck up behind her, grabbed her, making her scream, and charged into the pool. After we both came up, she turned around and slapped me. "Jerome," she shouted, 'don't ever do that again! I swear I thought you were Rufus!" I laughed, even though the idea of Rufus isn't really funny. "Sorry, " I said still laughing, "but it was just too good of an opportunity to miss!" She rolled her eyes and splashed me. That started an all – out splash war. After about half an hour, we were both soaked and out of breath so we got out of the pool and lay on the lounge chairs next to it. Patricia fell asleep after a few minutes and I followed shortly after.

I woke up to Patricia shaking me. "Jerome," Patricia said quietly, "um…you might want to get up." I opened my eyes and sat up, only to find a woman who looked a lot like Patricia staring at me. "Oh…" I said, "um…hi". "Jerome," Patricia explained, "This is my mom. She got home about 10 minutes ago and woke me up. She was, shall we say, surprised to find someone else here." She smiled wryly. "More like shocked," Patricia's mom said, "I don't really have a problem with it, but Patricia never mentioned any boys to me." Trixie started turning red and I laughed. After a moment, both she and her mother joined me. I stood up, "I'm Jerome," I said, introducing myself. "It's nice to meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Patricia's mom asked. I looked at her surprised. She had just met me, and she already seemed to like me. I decided that I liked Patricia even more. Her mom seemed so nice. "Yeah, that would be great!" I said enthusiastically. We went inside and ate dinner. After dinner Patricia drove me home. When we got back to my house, I turned to Patricia and kissed her goodnight. "See you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and kissed me again. "Does that answer your question?" she asked with a smirk. I laughed and got out of the car. I walked up the driveway and waved back to her before I went inside.

**Patricia's POV**

When I got back, I was still smiling. I walked in and saw my mom sitting in the living room. I tried to sneak past her up to my room, but no such luck. She saw me and called me into the living room. I groaned, already knowing what she was going to say. "So…" she started in a teasing tone, "why didn't you mention Jerome before? He's very handsome and he seems to be a very nice boy." I sighed," I don't know. We didn't really start hanging out until yesterday, but, yeah, I kind of like him." Mom started laughing. "And…" she asked. I sighed. My mom wasn't going to stop until she got all the details. She was almost like a teenager that way. I resigned myself into telling her all about Jerome and me. After about and hour of me talking, she smiled. "Well," she said, "I can tell he makes you happy. Goodnight sweetie." And with that, she kissed me on the forehead and went to bed. I followed a few minutes after and got into bed. My last thought before I fell asleep was thinking that I might actually have a boyfriend.

**A/N Tada! Ok, this will probably be my last chapter for a while cuz I have a monster paper due for English in 2 weeks, plus a bunch of other finals and tests. The next time I update will probably be after I get home for the summer. Review please! And don't kill me if I don't update for a few weeks.**


	14. Summer's End

**A/N Hello faithful readers! This will be my last post for a week. Unfortunately,I've got finals to study for. :( But, school's over after that and I'll be able to write to my heart's content! In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or any of its characters, but I do kinda want Nina's wardrobe!**

**Nina's POV**

It was the day before I left to go back to Anubis. My friends came over to my house to hang out with me and say goodbye. Joe wasn't there. The others girls had told Chris, Aidan, and Luke what had happened. None of us hung out with him after the incident and he wasn't really welcome at my goodbye party. We had pizza, watched movies, and just talked. Around eleven, Gran made them all leave because I had an early flight to catch the next day. AS I went to bed, my head was filled with thoughts of Fabian and Amber, along with all my other friends from Anubis House.

I woke up at five the next morning. My flight was at 6:30 so I had plenty of time to get to the airport. I got dressed, grabbed my bags, and went downstairs. Gran was waiting for me with a bagel and a small box. When I asked her what it was she said, "It was you mom's. Don't open it until you get back." I was confused, but tucked it away to open later. We got to the airport at six and I hugged Gran goodbye before going through security. Twenty minutes later I was at the terminal for my flight. They soon called the passengers to boarding and I tucked my carry – on in the overhead compartment before sitting down. I don't remember much of the flight. I fell asleep after about an hour and stayed that way until someone shook me gently. I opened my eyes to find a flight attendant smiling down at me. "We'll be landing soon sweetie," she said. I thanked her and got ready to leave.

When the flight landed I went straight to the train station. After an hour-long train ride, I met my taxi. It was the same man who drove me to school last time. We chatted and made mindless small talk on the way there. AS we arrived, I tipped him and got out after saying thanks. I looked up at Anubis House. Strange how this seemed more like home than my Gran's house.

**Fabian's POV**

I was going back to school tomorrow. I was so excited to see Nina and all my friends. As I flew around my room packing with a huge smile on my face, I noticed Ella watching me. She sighed, "I don't get why you're so excited. I mean, it's school for God's sake. What's there to be excited about?" I just smiled again and said while packing, "I get to see Nina tomorrow! Plus all my other friends…" Ella sighed again and left shaking her head. After I finished packing, I went downstairs and we all ate dinner. I went upstairs shortly after, but I was too keyed up to sleep. I ended up daydreaming about Nina before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next day I woke up at nine ready to go. I went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast. After I was done I sat in the living room playing guitar until my parents finally came downstairs. My mom laughed as she noticed how excited I was and ate quickly. She was driving me to school. Ella made her way downstairs right before I left. I hugged her and my dad quickly and said goodbye, then I went into my mom's car. I was so excited that I was almost bouncing up and down in my seat. My mom laughed and told me to calm down. As if that was even possible! I would get to see Nina in a few hours! Finally, we pulled up to the school. I said goodbye to my mom and hugged her before grabbing my bags and jumping out of the car. I ran up the steps and into one of my favorite places in the world.

**Jerome's POV**

I woke up feeling happy for once. Today I would be going back to Anubis. It was the end of the summer and I couldn't be happier. Patricia was going to pick me up and drive me to her house and then her mom was going to drive us both back to school. I got dressed and ate breakfast. Then I finished the rest of the packing that I had to do. Just as I finished, there was a knock on the door. I ran and opened it, surprising Patricia with a kiss, which she soon returned. After we broke apart, she smiled and said hi. I responded and got my bags. We walked out to her car. I put my things in the backseat and sat down next to her. I held Patricia's free hand as she drove to her house. I felt like I finally had everything I wanted in life.

**Patricia's POV**

I was surprised when Jerome greeted me with a kiss. It was a pleasant surprise. We soon started driving back to my house and as I looked over at him, he seemed to be more at peace than I had ever seen him before. When we got to my house, my mother said hello to him and told us to get in the car. Most of the drive back to Anubis was silent. Jerome and I were holding hands in the backseat. We were both lost in thought. After my mom made sure we weren't making out, she left us alone with our thoughts. As we pulled up to Anubis, Jerome said goodbye to my mom and got our bags out of the trunk. I stayed in the car talking to her for a little bit before I said goodbye, hugged her, and exited the car. Jerome had already brought our bags up to the front steps and had returned to the car for me. I grabbed his hand and we walked up the path to our new home. "You ready?" Jerome asked. We were both a bit nervous about how the rest of the house would react to us being together. I smiled, "Of course I am." He laughed at my obvious lie and opened the door to the house and pulled me inside.

**A/N So what did you think? I know it's shorter than the other chapters but they just got back to school. R&R!**


	15. Reunion

**A/N Sorry for the long wait guys! I was at a bit of a loss as to how to start this chapter. Anyway, this is about what happens on everyone's first day back at Anubis House. Enjoy!**

**Nina's POV**

I took a deep breath and walked back into Anubis House. "Trudy?" I called since I couldn't see anyone else. Immediately, she walked into the hall and wrapped me in a hug. "Nina, dear," she said, "Welcome back sweetie. You're the first one here so feel free to pick either of the rooms." I thanked her and ran upstairs. Without a moment's hesitation, I took the room that Amber and I had shared last year. Since no one (Fabian) was here yet, I decided to unpack while I waited. Unfortunately, that only took me a half hour. I had left most of my things here. With that done, I decided to go down to the common room so that I would know as soon as anyone arrived. I brought my current favorite book, _Terrier_, with me. Once I finally managed to get into it, the door opened. I stood up and looked into the hall. The next thing I knew, I was tacked by a swirl of pink. "Amber," I choked out, "It's great to see you, but I can't really breathe…" "Oops," Amber said squealing, "sorry Nina, I'm just sooo happy to see you! I missed you so much! Did you miss me? Wait, what am I talking about of course you did. Did you pick our old room from last year?" Once I made sure she was done, I finally replied, "Of course I missed you Amber, you're my BBF, remember? And yeah, I got our old room." Amber squealed again and bounced up the stairs pulling me with her. Once we got to our room, she let go and started unpacking. I sat down on my bed and listened to her ramble on about her summer. "So anyway," Amber said, "I was in Paris at this amazing boutique when…" She kept talking, but I was no longer listening. The front door had just opened. As quickly as I could I ran downstairs to see one of my favorite people: Fabian.

**Fabian's POV**

As soon as I stepped back into the hallway of Anubis, Nina was waiting for me. She smiled hugely and said softly, "Hi." I returned her smile with one of my own and replied, "Hey Nina." She laughed and threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a soft, lingering kiss, which she returned. Unfortunately, Amber had to ruin the moment. "EEEEEEPPP!" she screamed as a bright flash of light illuminated the room. I sighed and looked back at Nina, who appeared to be holding back laughter. "I knew as soon as Nina left that you were here and I decided to let you have a little alone time before I came to say hi but apparently you two take forever to kiss so I managed to get it on camera!" Amber said in one breath while waving her hot pink camera in the air. I shook my head and laughed. Typical Amber, I thought. She'll probably have our scrapbook ready before dinner. I stepped forward to give her a hug and say hi. Then, I wandered vaguely into my room to unpack. As I left, I could hear Amber interrogating Nina and felt a twinge of regret knowing that I had left her to fend for herself. About half an hour into unpacking, Mick came in, dumped his stuff, changed into athletic clothes, and left again. He barely managed to say hi to me before he left, but I couldn't really blame him. I knew he was planning to go out for another athletic scholarship and he needed to train all the time. Mara was probably with him right now. I laughed remembering his expression after his first time training with her. According to him, she was 'completely inhumane when it comes to sports'. After I finished unpacking I went into the living room.

I saw that Nina was deeply engrossed in a book, so I decided to surprise her. I snuck up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She jumped and smacked me playfully after turning around. "Fabian," she whined, "don't do that!" I laughed and sat next to her pulling her against my side. "What are you reading?" I asked. She answered, "_Terrier_." And just like that, she was back to reading. I decided to sit quietly and play with her hair rather than interrupt her again. Shortly after, Amber came back down with a fashion magazine and her camera. After taking a quick picture of us, she sat down and began to read. Alfie came in and immediately sat next to Amber. He was followed by Mick and Mara, done with their training session. Mick went to take a shower while Mara grabbed a book and sat on the other loveseat. After about 20 minutes, he joined her and watched her while eating a banana, occasionally going back to the kitchen to get another one.

After a few more minutes, the front door opened again. Alfie stood up and fist – pumped the air, "YES! Jerome's here! Time to start playing more pranks!" With that he ran into the living room. Everyone looked up and followed him. As soon as we reached the hall, we stopped short. Jerome was here and so was Patricia. They were surprisingly not annoying each other. Even more surprising, they were holding hands. My jaw dropped, as did everyone else's. "Well, that was unexpected," murmured Mara.

**Patricia's POV**

Within minutes of us walking into the house, we were surrounded. I looked at Jerome, petrified. He smiled at me cockily and said, "Hey everyone." They just stared with their mouths open. "I told you this would happen," I whispered furiously to him. He just smiled again. Suddenly, a squeal split the air and everyone seemed to come out of their trance. I turned to look at Amber. "Yay!" she shouted, "You two are together! And I didn't even have to become a matchmaker again. Come on, Patricia, I'll help you unpack and you can tell me all about it!" I pleaded with my eyes for Jerome to help me, but he just smiled mischievously and watched me being dragged upstairs by Amber. Nina and Mara followed after kissing Fabian and Mick on the cheeks. One we got to my old room, I started unpacking and tried to avoid Amber's questions. Unfortunately, she was helped by Nina and Mara who were just as curious about my love life.

**Jerome's POV**

After watching Patricia being led away, I walked slowly down the hall to my old room and began to unpack. The guys followed me. After a few minutes, Mick said, "So…you and Patricia, huh?" I smiled happily and said, "Yep!" It was quiet for a while until Alfie moaned. I looked at him quizzically **(Isn't that a fun word? )**. "We can't pull pranks anymore," he complained. I laughed, "Of course we can! We just can't pull them on Trixie. She would kill me." Everyone laughed. Just then, Trudy called us to dinner and we left and joined the girls.

We were enjoying a wonderful meal of spaghetti and meatballs, with no food fights for once, when Patricia's phone rang. "Sorry guys, " she said, "I'll be right back." She left the room and we heard Patricia say, "Really? That's awesome! I'll call you later." She sounded really excited. "Guess what," she announced, " I just talked to Joy and her dad said that she can come back to the house this year!"

**A/N So, what did you think? Leave comments and/or questions! All you have to do is press the little review button!**

**Also, one little note. I won't be able to upload again until after the weekend. I'm going to D.C. for my sister's graduation and my mom won't let me bring my laptop. :( Sorry...Anyways, you know what to do. And the girls' outfits are on my profile**


	16. Movies

**Hey Everyone! I finally managed to get this chapter done. Still suffering from a little bit of writer's block but hopefully it'll go away soon. Until then, enjoy!**

**Thanks to AutumnReign for Beta-ing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or any of its characters.**

**Patricia's POV**

"Guess what," I announced to everyone sitting at the table, "I just talked to Joy and her Dad said that she can come back to the house this year!" After a moment of cheering, an awkward silence immediately fell upon the table.

Everyone started looking at a slightly worried Nina and Fabian. It was obvious to anyone that Joy had a thing for Fabian. Strangely, Fabian was the only one who didn't seem uncomfortable.

"So, when is she coming?" he asked. Nina shot him a look.

"Ummm…I don't really know," I replied, "I know her Dad wants her back before school starts but apparently they have some things to take care of first. Probably at the end of the week?..." Fabian nodded and changed the subject.

"So," he said, "There's a new movie coming out this weekend at the cinema. Anyone fancy going to see it?" The tension in the room immediately diffused and we lapsed back into our normal dinnertime chatter.

All through dinner though, I couldn't help but notice that Nina still seemed slightly troubled.

**Nina's POV**

I'm not going to lie. I was a bit upset about Fabian's interest in Joy returning. I mean, I knew that she had a thing for him, but I was hoping it was one – sided.

Deciding that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything until I talked to Fabian, I left my room and walked over to his.

On the way, I passed the common room. As soon as everyone noticed where I was going they averted their eyes and pretended to be extremely focused on what they were doing.

Fabian's door was open, but I knocked anyway.

"Fabian?" I asked. His whole face lit up when he saw me, "Hey!" I smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Nervously, I asked, "Can I ask you something?" He smiled curiously and nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Do you like Joy? I mean, as more than a friend…"

For a second he looked bewildered, "No. I mean, before you got here maybe a little, but after…you are the only person I like in that way."

I looked down, "Ok…it's just you seemed perfectly fine when you found out she was coming back – even a little interested. Everyone was kind of awkward about it, even Patricia and Joy's her best friend."

He laughed slightly and took my hand, "Nina, Joy and I were friends for a long time before she started to become interested in me. Also, I know she's not going to do anything to mess up our relationship. She came to see my sister, Ella, this summer. As you could probably tell from the video chat, they have a lot in common. Before she went to hang out with Ella, she talked with me. She was a bit upset, but decided that she's ok with it as long as I'm happy. And I am. Nina, you make me very happy."

I smiled and hugged him.

I stayed in his room and we talked for a while until Trudy called lights out. For some reason, Victor was missing.

I quickly gave him a kiss goodnight and went upstairs to get ready. Amber was sitting up in bed waiting to interrogate me. I quickly answered her questions and got ready for bed.

The next morning, everyone was already downstairs when I got there. Trudy was setting breakfast on the table and everyone was acting perfectly normal. Apparently, Amber had told everyone what I told her last night.

When breakfast was finished, Amber asked me, "Ok Nina. Are you ready to go shopping?"

I looked up at her in confusion, "What?"

"Honestly, Nina. You should know by now that I go shopping almost every weekend. Besides, all of us need to get something for the movies this weekend!"

I backed away slowly, just in case she decided to grab me and dash to the front door. "Actually, Amber, I don't. I went shopping with one of my friends this summer and got a bunch of new stuff. So, you can go with the other girls, and I'll stay here."

Thank God I had an excuse not to go with Amber on one of her crazy shopping whirlwinds.

She pouted a little, but allowed me to stay home as long as I showed her all of my new outfits.

While she and the other girls were gone, I read my new book, answered a couple emails, and generally just hanged out.

When Amber got back, she showed me all her new outfits. Then it was time for dinner and bedtime.

***Friday***

Amber woke me up on Friday morning and announced that it was time to start getting ready for the movies that evening.

"Um, Amber?" I said a bit drowsily, "This is when we started getting ready for the prom. Is it really necessary to start getting ready at…" I glanced at my clock, "…seven in the morning?"

Amber looked thoughtful for a moment, then she slowly sat down on her bed, " I guess you're right...but unless we start getting ready right after lunch, then there is no way that my hair and makeup will be done to perfection by the time we have to leave!"

I laughed and got dressed, then went down for breakfast.

Around two, the girls went upstairs to get ready at Amber's insistence. We emerged around four – thirty looking completely glammed up.

Amber had chosen a multicolored camisole for me under a light blue blazer and matching skirt. I was wearing light green wedges and a matching bracelet and earrings. I also wore a shell necklace that Amber let me borrow.

Amber, for once, wasn't wearing a dress or anything pink except for a ring. She was wearing a purple camisole with white flowers, dark wash skinny jeans, Louboutin boots, a cute headband with a beaded flower on it, and gold jewelry.

Patricia actually had some color this time. She was wearing a red tank top with black skinny jeans and gladiator style sandals. She was also wearing a silver wrap bracelet and earrings that matched her top.

Mara was dressed down as usual. She was wearing a pretty floral dress with a gray tie belt cardigan and tan flats. The only jewelry she was wearing was a gold necklace with a charm.

I had to hand it to Amber. She managed to make us look amazing without being too dressed up for the movies.

The guys looked shocked as we descended; although I think that was more because Amber wasn't wearing a dress than that we looked awesome.

We said goodbye to Trudy and left saying that we would be back around nine.

We walked into town and to the cinema. The movie we were seeing was called _Thor_. It was really good. It had just the right amount of romance mixed with action so that everybody enjoyed it.

After it ended, we got dinner at a nearby café. Through it all, the guys paid for their girlfriends' tickets and meals.

When we had finished, we took our time walking back. As we came back into the house, we ended up drifting towards the common room and chatting.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hello?" a familiar voice called.

Patricia squealed, "JOY!" and ran off into the hall.

The rest of us stared after her for a moment wondering if we had actually heard correctly. I don't think Patricia has ever squealed before, at least not when I was around.

We straggled after her to greet Joy.

Joy and Patricia were hugging, but when we came in Joy let go and launched herself onto Fabian. "FABES!" she squealed. I was confused and a little angry.

I thought she was over him and that she wasn't going to try and ruin me and Fabian. Was it possible that I was wrong?

**A/N So what do you think? And I know that Thor is out right now, but I don't really know what movies will be coming out in September in England. BTW, it is a wonderful movie and I suggest you see it. You know what to do: review!**


	17. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note**

Hey, I know I said I would update soon, but the writer's block is back in full force. I have noooooo idea what to write about next. Might just be because the show isn't going on at the moment or it might be because it's summer and my brain is on sleep mode. I have some homework for you! Review and leave an idea for me please. I'm desparate!


	18. The Secret

**Hey guys! I'm finally back. Anyway, thanks to AutumnReign for Beta reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA. If I did, the show would already be back on tv.**

_Joy and Patricia were hugging, but when we came in Joy let go and launched herself onto Fabian. "FABES!" she squealed. I was confused and a little angry._

_I thought she was over him and that she wasn't going to try and ruin me and Fabian. Was it possible that I was wrong?_

**Nina's POV**

I couldn't think straight. Joy was hugging my Fabian. What happened to the whole she's over him theory I was operating on? Suddenly, Joy opened her eyes and saw saw my expression. "Oops!," she said, "Sorry Nina and Fabian! Couldn't really control myself." She quickly let go of Fabian and stepped away. I was slightly suspicious but decided to let it go. "It's ok I guess…" I said. We all went back to the common room and talked until lights out. As Amber and I were sitting in our room she turned to me and said, "So Nina, you never really told me what happened with all your friends back home. You didn't forget about me did you?" I laughed and said, "Of course not. Truth is, my friends back home reminded me of my friends here. Especially my friend Allie. She's almost exactly like you. I have a feeling you two would like each other." Amber smiled and said excitedly, "So, anything big happen? Oh, and did you go shopping with her?" She was looking at some of my new clothes at the moment. Suddenly feeling kind of guilty, I answered her second question first. "Yeah, me and Allie went shopping a couple times. And as for anything big happening…" Amber suddenly turned to me looking slightly confused, curious, and extremely excited. "WHAT?" I sighed, "Well, I don't really want to go into it, but one of my best friends kissed me…" I said the last part in a whisper. Amber was shocked, "He what?" Didn't he know about Fabian?" I nodded, "Yeah, he did. And he knew I didn't like him like that but he did it anyway." I started to cry. "Oh Nina," Amber said, coming over to hug me, "I'm so sorry. What did you do?" I laughed bitterly, "What else could I do? I slapped him and then I ran away. I haven't talked to him since. Neither have my other friends." Amber threw her hands up in the air. "Then, what are you crying about? It's not your fault and its not like you cheated on Fabian." "But, I just feel s-so guilty because I d-didn't tell him and i-if he finds out, he's g-gonna hate me!" I wailed. Amber sighed, "Then all you have to do is tell him. Just explain what happened. I know he'll understand." I nodded, my tears subsiding, and hugged Amber. "I'm really tired…G'night." Amber said goodnight and got into bed. I fell asleep fairly quickly, promising myself that I would tell Fabian first thing tomorrow.

**Fabian's POV**

I was waiting outside Nina and Amber's room waiting for a pause in the conversation. I wanted to ask Nina if she would go for a walk with me. Just then, I heard Nina saying that some guy had kissed her. Extremely angry, I heard her say that he also knew about me. I felt like I'd been sucker punched. Not in a mood to see her any more, I quickly turned and went downstairs to my room. I was pretty sure Iw as in love with her and what does she do the second I'm gone? She kisses someone else. I slammed the door and Mick looked at me with an alarmed expression. Something about my face kept him from asking me what was going on. I quickly got dressed for bed and went to sleep, determined to confront Nina as soon as possible.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm losing steam for this story. At the moment I can only think of one chapter to continue this. If you want more review! And feel free to leave ideas.**


	19. IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hey guys! My beta reader is currently reviewing my current chapter so in the meantime, I wanted to get your input on something. After a few chapters, I was thinking of writing a chapter that has a talent show. I know its been done a couple times, but I already have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen. What do you think?**

**Plus, one of the acts will be a song and it's going to be an original. Not by me, I'm not so good at the whole lyrics thing. But my sister is. She thinks the fact that I like writing these is kind of weird and I want to show her that it's not. Plus, she's really talented and I want to show her songs to people. Please let me know your thoughts!**


	20. Confrontation

**Hey guys! So I was able to write this so quickly because its a follow-up chapter. Yay for those! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA but I do own a super-duper soft purple blanket that I'm bringing to college with me!**

_Previously:_

_I sighed, "Well, I don't really want to go into it, but one of my best friends kissed me…" I said the last part in a whisper._

…

_I fell asleep fairly quickly, promising myself that I would tell Fabian first thing tomorrow._

…

_Just then, I heard Nina saying that some guy had kissed her. Extremely angry, I heard her say that he also knew about me._

…

_I quickly got dressed for bed and went to sleep, determined to confront Nina as soon as possible._

**Nina's POV**

Despite staying up far later than we were supposed to, Amber and I got up at the usual time for breakfast. I was dreading seeing Fabian, but I was determined to tell him what happened before he heard it from someone else.

Amber quickly caught on to my mood and gave me a quick hug before leaving our room so that I could collect myself in private. I got dressed and went to the dining room to find him.

Everyone else was already there. As I walked in Fabian glared at me. Slightly taken aback, I flinched and said, "Umm…. Fabian? Could I talk to you in private for a second?"

He nodded and replied, his voice hard, "I need to talk to you too."

As we left, everyone followed us with their eyes. We walked into his room and he shut the door behind us.

"So," he said, looking anywhere but at me, "What do you need to talk about?"

I sighed, took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you about something that happened this summer. And I need for you to let me finish before you say anything. Okay?"

He nodded and said, "But before you start, I think you should know that I heard you and Amber talking last night. I have just one question. How could you let someone kiss you when you knew he knew about me?"

I looked at him shocked. He already knew? But then why was he angry with me. If he had really heard us, then wouldn't he have heard me telling Amber that I had slapped him and everything?

**Mick's POV**

Patricia looked at Amber and me. "What was _that_ about?" she asked.

Amber shook her head and said, "I think Nina will tell you if she wants to."

Patricia looked back at me. "I'm not exactly sure," I said, "but when Fabian came back into our room last night he looked really angry…"

That was enough for the rest of the group. Then I got up and led the way to the hallway outside of our room. We got there just in time to hear Fabian say something about Nina allowing someone to kiss her. Our jaws dropped, but we stayed to hear what Nina would say.

**Fabian's POV**

I was glaring at Nina. I just couldn't believe she would do something like that when she knew how I felt about her.

"Wait," she said, running her hand through her hair, "If you heard me and Amber talking then why are you mad?"

I looked at her with my mouth open.

"Why am I mad?" I said with a steely tone to my voice, "You let someone kiss you when you were going out with me! You cheated on me and I did nothing, but think about you all summer!"

She looked at me and shook her head sadly, "You didn't hear the whole conversation. After he kissed me, which I was totally not expecting by the way, I slapped him and ran away as fast as I could! I haven't talked to him since, and neither have any of my friends. It's not like I wanted him to kiss me."

My jaw dropped again. She looked close to tears.

"Oh God, Nina, I'm so sorry. It's just, when I heard you say that, I got so angry that I just left and…"

Nina gave me a watery smile. "It's ok. I probably would have done the same thing. I'm just glad that you understand."

She came forward and hugged me. Slowly, after hesitating, I returned the hug. We were leaving to go back to breakfast when we found everyone outside my room staring at the two of us looking shocked. Go figure.

**Patricia's POV**

After Nina told us the whole story and everyone stopped asking questions, Joy and I went back to my room.

"Okay," I said, "Truth time. What was your reaction when you heard Fabian say that Nina let some guy kiss her?"

I knew she liked Fabian and I wasn't completely sure that she was over him.

She replied, "Well, at first I was kind of happy because I thought maybe he would like me again, but then I remembered what he told me this summer. Then, I was angry with Nina. I mean, I may not be with Fabian but I still care about him and I don't want him to get hurt. So, I really am glad that she didn't cheat on him."

I narrowed my eyes, but she seemed to be sincere so I decided to let it go. We then talked about magazines and finally had our rom – com marathon that we had been planning before she disappeared.

**Nina's POV**

After telling everyone the entire story, I went back to my room and logged on to my laptop.

Almost immediately, a webcam request from my friends in America popped up. I clicked yes as quickly as possible.

As soon as she saw me, Allie squealed causing the other five people in the room to cover their ears and groan. I laughed and quickly said hello to everyone.

I told them what had happened and they listened extremely well. Better, in fact, since they usually interrupted me and we got off onto weird tangents.

After I told them the story, Fabian knocked on my door and opened it slightly.

"Nina?" Allie squealed again, "Ooohh…is that the famous Fabian? Please let me say hi. I want to meet him sooo bad!" I laughed and motioned for him to come in.

After a quick round of introductions, Fabian suggested that we move to the common room so that everyone else could meet them as well. I nodded and told my friends to hold on while we moved and called everyone over.

Once Amber, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, and Alfie had joined us, I introduced them to each other. Funny thing was each person seemed rather interested in the person they were like. It was kind of hard to hear because everyone was talking at once, but I managed to get a general idea of what they were talking about. Mick and Luke were deeply in discussion about football/soccer, Allie and Amber were discussing one of their favorite designers, and Patricia and Vicky were talking about some sort of punk band that I had no idea existed. Jerome and Alfie were comparing their best pranks to Chris and Aidan's and Arianna and Mara were having some sort of intellectual discussion.

After about an hour, Trudy told us that dinner was ready, so we had to say goodbye. Right before I ended the call Ari called out, "Oh by the way Nina, we have fall break in a few weeks so would it be ok if we came to visit?"

Allie and Amber immediately started squealing and talking about going shopping together so it took me a while to be able to answer her. Finally, I managed a glance at Trudy, and, seeing her nod, I replied, "Yeah! That would be fantastic!"

We all said goodbye and then my British friends and I sat down for dinner. I couldn't wait for the Americans to arrive.

**A/N: So? Review and let me know your thoughts and ideas! Btw, when the Americans arrive, there will be a talent show. Also, (SPOILER ALERT) Joy might get completely over Fabian.**


	21. First Day of Classes

**So sorry! I know it's been two months. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Nina's POV**

As I woke up, the first thing I thought of was my American friends coming to visit. The second was that I would be late for the first day of school if I didn't start moving. I quickly jumped up and promptly noticed Amber still asleep. I threw a pillow at her head as I ran to the wardrobe to get my clothes. "Amber!" I yelled, "Get up! We're going to be late." She groaned but dragged herself out of bed. We took turns in the bathroom and got dressed. _Great_, I thought, _now I can't find my other shoe_. I groped under the bed hoping it might be there when my hand bumped against something. Looking underneath my bed, I saw the box that my Gran had given me. She had said it was my mother's. Next to it was my shoe. Sighing, I grabbed it and headed to the kitchen. I would have to wait to look at the box until after school. I grabbed a piece of toast and ate and talked with the rest of the kids until we had to leave. Fabian and I walked together talking about pretty much everything and nothing. He really is the perfect guy. Mr. Winkler's class was first. He was pretty cool, but I still wondered why he joined Victor's group last year. I also wondered how he was going to react today.

I took a deep breath and walked into History. I quickly went to my desk and snuck a quick peek at Jason. He looked paler than usual, but when he caught me looking at him he turned white as a ghost. I barely noticed Fabian sitting down next to me or saying my name until he nudged me. "You're staring," he whispered. I blushed and looked down. "Good morning class," Mr. Winkler said, "For those of you who are new, welcome and my name is Jason Winkler. You can call me either Jason or Mr. Winkler. And now…" He started his lecture. Surprisingly, the rest of the class was uneventful. The bell rang, but before I could leave Jason asked me to stay behind for a moment. "Nina," he said as I approached his desk, "I can't begin to apologize for everything that happened last year. Would you tell the others for me please?" I bit my lip uncertainly but nodded slowly. I wasn't the type to hold grudges. "Okay," I replied, "but one condition. Would you at least tell me why?" He sighed and nodded then told me of his disease. I was surprised, but it kind of made sense. After I told the others what happened, they all reluctantly agreed to forgive him, except for Patricia. She was adamant that she would hate him for the rest of her life. Sighing, I headed for my next class.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Teachers involved in the Society would see me or one of the Sibuna gang and turn pale then start their class like they did usually. They always asked one of us to stay after class and try to explain what happened last term. It seemed to happen to me more than the others, maybe because I was the Chosen One. The last class of the day was Drama. We did our usual exercises and at the end of class, Jason announced that we would be having a talent show. He told us that it would be in a several weeks and that if we wanted to perform there was a sign up sheet at the back of the classroom. I didn't sign up right away because I wasn't sure if I should. We walked back to the house. When I walked into my room, I remembered my mother's box. With my hands trembling, I opened it. What I saw next made me drop the box in shock.

**So? What's in the box? I know because I've already written the next chapter. If you want to find out sooner, review. Feel free to leave your guesses for what Nina found!**


	22. Ancestry

**Hey guys! So this should clear up the cliffhanger that I left in the last chapter. The mystery will start up again soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or any of the characters.**

**Nina's POV**

I picked up the picture that was lying on top. It was middle – aged woman holding a baby. Though she was younger, it was unmistakably Sarah. Why would my mother have a picture of Sarah? As far as I knew, she had never been to England. The caption said _Mom and Nina, 1995_. Gran was my dad's mom. I had never met my maternal grandmother. I always assumed she was dead. Well, I mean, she was now but still. This explained why I was the chosen one. I was her descendant. Now I knew why she was waiting for me. Before I looked at anything else, I knew I had to get the others. First I went to Fabian's room and told him to get the guys. Then, I went to the living room to get Amber and Patricia. Joy wasn't in the club yet. I didn't completely trust her, mainly because of her history with Fabian, petty as that may be.

After everyone was gathered in my room, I explained that the box was from my grandmother and that it had been my mother's. Patricia asked irritated, "Not that this isn't _fascinating_ or anything, but why did you need to call a Sibuna meeting for this? I was almost done with my homework so I could have been watching TV right now." I smiled apologetically and sighed before showing them the picture. At their confused looks I added, "This is me when I was a baby, and Sarah's with me." Seeing that this didn't really clear it up for them, I showed them the caption on the back. "Apparently, she's my grandmother, my mom's mom. Gran is my dad's mom. I always thought my other grandmother was dead. I guess I was wrong." I looked around and saw the same shocked expression on everyone's faces.

Suddenly, Fabian spoke up. "Of course!" he exclaimed as we all jumped, "You are Sarah's descendant. That's why _you_ got the locket and why _you_ are the chosen one. Sarah got the locket from her parents when they came back from Egypt, and she passed it on to you because you're her granddaughter!" After the room being silent for a few more minutes, Amber said, "So…what does this mean exactly?" I shrugged, "Nothing maybe. As far as I know it just clears up a lot of things about last year. I don't think we need to worry about it – at least not yet." Right when I thought the meeting was over, Fabian said, "Wait a minute guys. I think there's one more thing we need to talk about. I know the mystery's over, but obviously the group isn't splitting up. Don't you think we should add Mara, Mick, and Joy to the club?"

I thought for a moment and replied, "Well, the way we all joined, we found out by ourselves. I mean, Amber cornered me in the girls' room and made me tell her. Patricia found out when Victor kidnapped Rufus and we told Alfie after he found the puzzle piece and attacked poor Ms. Reynolds." I turned to Alfie and gave him a look, causing him to blush and smile sheepishly. I continued, "And Jerome, well we kind of had to tell him after he started to work with Rufus." (Jerome mumbled something and looked down.) "I say we just let them find out on their own." Everyone nodded. "And Joy?" Patricia asked, "She already knows everything about the mystery." I sighed and reluctantly replied, "Well, since she already knows…I guess we can ask her if she wants to join. She may want nothing to do with it considering what she went through last year." Patricia and Mara nodded and Mara said, "We'll talk to her after dinner." Just then, Trudy called us to the table and ate, unfortunately not being able to avoid the food fight. How Jerome and Alfie manage to start a food fight when we're eating steak and baked potatoes is beyond me.

**So do you like it? Leave reviews, they are encouraged greatly. If you do it quickly, I might have another chapter for you by the end of the week.**


	23. Secrets

**Hi! So, as promised, I'm giving you a new chapter within the week. I would have liked to have a few more review but that's ok. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Nina's POV**

After dinner, I worked through my homework. We had started to study anatomy and, although it was actually kind of interesting, it was really hard. Too many things to memorize. When I finished, it was only around nine, so I decided to continue looking through the box. There were some love letters from my dad to my mom and pictures of them when they were dating. I put the pictures on my desk so I could hang them up later. Towards the bottom of the box, I found my mom's locket wrapped around an envelope addressed to me. I immediately put the locket on and opened the envelope with trembling fingers.

_My sweet Nina,_

_ If you are reading this it means I am gone and for that I am so sorry. Your grandmother was instructed to give this to you only after you turned sixteen, so happy birthday sweetheart! The woman in the picture you found is your other grandmother. She lives in England and I hope with all my heart that you get the chance to meet her._

_ There is a secret that I must tell you. You are the last person in a powerful line of ancestry. I had hoped to tell you myself, but wrote this letter in case I never got the chance. Your ancestry makes you the center of a mystery. I hope that you will never have to know your true identity, but if you do, believe in yourself. Nothing can harm you if you have faith and friends. Speaking of friends, do not close yourself off. You will need friends to help you with whatever you have to face. And, if there is a special boy, I am very happy for you. Open your heart to him and keep him close._

_ Now, be careful. There is more than one mystery that you will have to solve. If you are having problems figuring out what is going on remember that all the answers lie in Egypt. Keep your guard up and be prepared. Your father and I love you and we always will. Be safe my darling._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Nina, please remember that even though I am gone, I will always be watching over you and loving you. If you need me, just listen to your heart._

I sat on my bed for a few minutes just clutching the letter. I quickly read over it again and laughed at the part where she mentioned a boy. Leave it to Mom to manage to include some advice about guys in a letter she wrote when I was three. Here words about the multiple mysteries troubled me. I had thought it was all over after I hid the cup. Given that it was almost ten, I couldn't really call a Sibuna meeting so I decided to put it out of my mind until tomorrow. As I put the letter back in the envelope, I felt a small lump. Carefully, I took it out and saw a small necklace with an oval pendant covered in red and blue diamonds. I had never seen it before, not even on photos so I wondered why my mother hadn't mentioned it in her letter. Even so, I just knew that it had to be hers. I quickly put it around my neck with my locket. I guess I'll be explaining more than one thing tomorrow.

I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed before changing into my pajamas. Amber was already in bed although she had her light on and was reading a magazine. I crawled into my own bed and said goodnight before turning off my lamp. Amber's turned off moments later. I quickly fell into a sleep filled with dreams of my mother, Egypt, and diamonds of red and blue.

**So what do you think? Please please please review! Also, I have two things to mention. First, if any of you know what the significance of the red and blue diamonds is leave it in your review and I will give the first person a shout-out in the next chapter. Second, I don't know if any of you watch Castle, but I do and I was growling at the tv screen pretty much the entire time on Monday. Feel free to leave your thoughts on that as well. Oh btw, Nina and Amber's pajamas will be on my profile.**


	24. The Necklace

**I'm back! Ok, so none of you understood the significance of the diamonds. Sad. I'm disappointed in you. The red and blue diamonds were in a trailer I saw on youtube for season 2 of House of Anubis. It doesn't really show much, but I wanted to see if anyone else had seen it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always, I sadly don't own House of Anubis. It still belongs to nickolodeon.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Big shout-out to HoaLotsAtla. Thanks for the information about the diamonds!**

_I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed before changing into my pajamas. Amber was already in bed although she had her light on and was reading a magazine. I crawled into my own bed and said goodnight before turning off my lamp. Amber's turned off moments later. I quickly fell into a sleep filled with dreams of my mother, Egypt, and diamonds of red and blue._

**Nina's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired despite getting almost 10 hours of sleep. It was probably because of the dreams. After making sure Amber was up, I took a shower, washed up, and got dressed, I slipped the letter from my mother into my messenger bag before leaving for breakfast. When I got to the table, everyone was there. Under the guise of giving Fabian a kiss, I whispered to him that there was a Sibuna meeting at lunch and to tell the other guys. We ate and started walking to school. I hung back a little to walk with Amber and Patricia and tell them about the meeting. They both looked at me curiously but just shrugged their shoulders and kept walking.

**Fabian's POV**

At breakfast, Nina surprised me with a kiss before telling me there was a Sibuna meeting during lunch and for me to tell the other guys. AS we walked to school, Nina fell behind to walk with Amber and Patricia. I think she was telling them. I walked quicker to catch up with Jerome and Alfie. "Hey guys." I said, "Nina just told me that we're having a Sibuna meeting at lunch." Jerome glanced at me, "What for?" I shrugged, "No idea." He sighed, seeming irritated, but let the subject drop.

During class, I kept shooting Nina curious glances. I really wanted to know why we needed to have a Sibuna meeting. I could tell she noticed, but she ignored it. At the end of Drama class, I saw Nina sign up for the talent show and smiled. I couldn't wait to see what she would do.

**Nina's POV**

The morning passed with the other Sibunas shooting me curious glances. When we got to Drama, the class right before lunch, Mr. Winkler reminded us about the talent show. I was still torn about signing up, but finally decided to put my name on the sign – up sheet anyway. I could always take it off later if I changed my mind. I left class and headed for the meadow with the others hot on my heels. When everyone got there, we sat down. I asked Patricia, "Is Joy coming?" She shook her head. "While Mara was in the bathroom last night I asked her if she wanted to join and she kind of freaked out. Apparently, she's had enough of mysteries and secrets to last a lifetime." I shrugged, "Okay then." Fabian looked at me, "So Nina. Why did you schedule another meeting, I mean, yeah, the fact that Sarah is your grandmother is a bit weird, but nothing to discuss more than we already have. I took the letter out of my messenger bag and replied, "I was looking through the rest of my mom's box last night and I found this." I showed them the letter. "It was from my mom to me. My grandmother was supposed to give me the box after I turned sixteen, which was this summer."

"Can I?" Fabian asked, holding his hand out for the letter. I nodded and gave it to him. He read it aloud so the rest could hear. When he finished, he and Patricia looked at me and Patricia said, "So…there's another mystery?" I nodded and said, "That's not all. This was in the envelope as well." I pulled out my mother's necklace and showed it to them. "I'm not completely sure, but I think this might have something to do with the mystery." Amber smiled and said, "It's soo pretty. Wait. When you say it might have something to do with the mystery, do you mean it might open stuff like your locket does?" I shrugged and replied, "I have no clue." Jerome rolled his eyes and said, "Then _how_ are we going to figure out what the mystery is?" I smiled slightly and said, "I think it's time for me to talk to the house again. Fabian nodded in agreement and stood up. "Anyway, I think it's time we get back to school. Lunch is almost over." He walked over to me and offered a hand to pull me up. We walked back in pairs. Fabian and I leading followed by Amber and Alfie. Patricia and Jerome brought up the rear. I could hear Alfie complaining to Amber about having to go back to class. Fabian asked me, "So, when are you going to talk to the house?" I shrugged, "Tonight? I want to figure out what's going on as soon as possible." He laughed, "Why am I not surprised? Sometimes your curiosity surprises me Nina." I smiled and took his hand as we continued the walk back to class.

**Thoughts? I'll be introducing Nina's American friends in a few chapters, so be on the lookout for their descriptions. Also, I would really like to get to 90 reviews before I update so please tell me what you think!**


	25. The House Speaks

**So so so sorry I haven't written in so long! I got caught up with writing some other stories plus I had tests like every week. Anyway, it's winter break so I should be able to write a lot while I'm at home. Please read and review! I want to get at least 5 more.**

**And, as always, I don't own HoA.**

**Nina's POV**

After school was over, I went back to the house and changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a ruby red t-shirt, and a sheer cardigan with lace on the back. I also put on jewelry to match. Now that I thought about it, my mom's necklace actually matched with the shirt I was wearing. After I changed, I went downstairs to start working on my homework. After all the other Sibuna members changed out of their uniforms, we gathered in the common room to talk while doing our homework so no one would get suspicious. Fabian asked, "So, when are you going to talk to the house?" I shrugged in reply, "Tonight after curfew I guess. There's less people around in case something weird happens. Do you want to meet me down here after your roommates fall asleep?" The gang either shrugged or nodded in reply. After we finished discussing particulars, our pseudo – meeting dissolved into regular conversations. Fabian sat next to me on the loveseat and started talking to me about our new history project. We were doing something involving Greek mythology this time. After an hour or so, Mara and Mick came back from training so I moved next to her to ask her about French. For some reason, what we learned this year wasn't making as much sense as it did last year. Around 5, Trudy called us to the kitchen to eat supper. I groaned when I saw the table. Not that I didn't love spaghetti & meatballs, especially Trudy's, but Jerome and Alfie _always _started a food fight. After dinner, we got cleaned up and Patricia and I started cleaning the kitchen. It was our night for chores. After we were done, we moved to the common room with everyone else and talked until we had to go to bed.

**Fabian's POV**

At 10:05, I got out of bed and quietly left the room without waking Mick. Honestly, that guy could sleep through an earthquake. I went to the common room to wait for the others. Nina and Amber were the first to show up, followed by Patricia, and finally Jerome and Alfie met us. Nina closed her eyes and made her 'concentrating' face. After a moment, her necklace started to glow. Not the locket, but the one that she got from her mom. We noticed a glow coming from the kitchen and followed Nina to it. Apparently, the locket has something to do with the necklace because the passage to the cellar was the thing that was glowing. Nina quickly grabbed her locket and opened it. She disappeared into the tunnel and we followed with me bringing up the rear. We looked around the cellar and I said, "I don't see anything. Are you sure we're in the right…" I trailed off as some symbols on the wall glowed brightly for a second. Nina smiled in relief, "Does that answer you question?" I nodded and smiled sheepishly. Nina pressed her locket to divet in the wall and the wall opened to reveal a secret room. We walked into it and looked around before turning to look back at Nina. "Ok," she said, "That was pretty cool. It's getting too late to fully explore this place, but we can always come back later. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and went back into the main room. Nina closed the door somehow and we made our way back upstairs. "So," Nina said before leaving, "Same time tomorrow. Sibuna?" Everyone nodded and repeated the gesture. "Sibuna," we said. The girls went up to their rooms and I followed Alfie and Jerome to our hall before closing my door quietly and going back to bed.

**Again, please review! I want feedback. The next 'chapter' is going to be a basic description of Nina's American friends so be on the lookout for that.**


	26. Character Descriptions

**Ok, so sorry this isn't a chapter. But i warned you. As promised, these are the descriptions of Nina's friends from America**

**Yay! I actually own everything on this page!**

Allie – long, curly brown hair, green eyes, about 5 feet tall

Luke – messy dirty blond hair, brown eyes, tan (picture Benjamin Stone, from Nine Lives of Chloe King)

Victoria – long blond hair with hot pink and bright blue streaks, light blue eyes

Joe – looks just like Fabian

Arianna – black hair, hazel eyes, average height, pale

Chris – black hair, black eyes, Asian, very tall

Aidan – black hair, deep blue eyes (picture Logan Lerman)

**Do you like? Hopefully, this will help when they come to visit. Also, kinda disappointed. As of right now, I haven't gotten any reviews on the last chapter even tho like 100 people have read it. Please review or I won't write for a while. Somehow, reviews tend to give me inspiration.**


	27. Comments

Sorry guys this is just an author's note but after seeing this week's episodes I felt like I had to say something. That being said, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!

How many people were screaming at the tv when Nina fell asleep right before Fabian said they should get back together? I know I was.

Who was growling when Fabian said he was going to the movies with Joy?

Lastly, I was so mad when Peddie almost kissed but she insulted him instead! Again, I was growling.

If there is one thing I have learned from these episodes it is that producers love to torture us. Although, according to Wiki, Fabian and Nina get back together and Joy goes away in Monday's episode. Cant wait for that to happen

Next chapter should be up soon. It mostly finished, I just have to type it up. Be on the lookout.

Also, I've convinced one of my friends to write a story. It's going to be called 101 Ways to Get Rid of Joy. Her screen name is Pisces88 so look out for that as well.


	28. The Date

**Hey guys! Like I promised earlier this weekend, here's the new chapter. It's much longer this time so you're welcome. I've started working on my new chapter so that should be up soon as well. I knew economics was good for something!**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up and tried to hold onto my dream. Fabian and I were back at the prom. We were on the dance floor. After our king and queen dance and The Kiss we hadn't exactly loved the feeling of everyone staring at us. The two of us were dancing again and everyone else disappeared. Then, Fabian told me he loved me, leaned in, and…I woke up. I groaned, burying my head in the pillow and accidentally waking Amber up. Even in my sleep we were still getting interrupted. Amber took one look at me and smiled sympathetically. "Bad dream?" she asked. I groaned again and shook my head. "Ohhh… good dream then," she replied. After being silent for a few minutes, she squealed excitedly and eagerly asked, "Was it about you and Fabian?" I looked at her and nodded quickly before diving back into the pillow with a blush staining my cheeks. Amber squealed again before practically shouting, "Tell me everything!" I sighed, resigned to telling her everything about my dream. At least today was Saturday. I wouldn't be able to leave my room for a while.

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up this morning with one goal in mind: Go on an official date with Nina – alone. Considering it was about ten, I expected Nina to be in the kitchen eating breakfast. When I got there however, Nina was missing. Looking around, I decided to ask a very disgruntled looking Patricia where she was. "Hey Patricia," I asked tentatively. She glared at me and I made sure not to make her angry. "Have you seen Nina this morning?" Her glare intensified and she replied, "Well, judging by the fact that I was woken up at 8:30 in the morning by a very excited squeal, I'm guessing she's in her room being given the third degree about something by Amber. I wouldn't go up there if I were you." I nodded and sat down. I learned early on to never interrupt Amber when she is interrogating someone. If you aren't involved, she'll bite your head off. If you are, you start being interrogated as well. I decided to wait for Nina to come downstairs.

About half an hour later, Nina ran downstairs, closely followed by Amber. Uncharacteristically for her, she was yelling. "Amber! I answered all your questions about my dream multiple times! I'm not going to talk about me and Fab – " She stopped when she saw me sitting at the table and turned bright red. "Oh…hi guys," she said a little breathlessly. I smiled and nodded toward the seat next to me while Patricia ignored her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I asked, "Nina, would you fancy going into town with me later?" Amber squealed and we both stared at her. After she mumbled an "I'm sorry, keep going…" Nina rolled her eyes before turning to me with a huge smile and replying, "Yeah, I'd love to." With that settled, we finished our food in peace.

**Nina's POV**

After we finished eating, Amber dragged me upstairs to change for my date. If possible, she was even more excited than I was. When we got to our room, she commanded me to site down and immediately started raiding my closet. Since we didn't know where Fabian was taking me, we went for something casual but still pretty. After Amber did my hair and I talked her out of putting a _ton_ of makeup on me, we went back down. Fabian was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He took my hand and we started towards town. "So," I asked, "Where are we going?"

He just smiled, "It's a surprise." Noticing my worried look, he added, "Don't worry. You'll like it." I was still a little nervous but decided to let it go. Fabian somehow always knew what I liked. After a few more minutes, we arrived at our destination. I stared at the entrance for a few minutes before turning to Fabian. "A bowling alley?" I asked with and incredulous smile. He smiled and nodded, "Remember you excuse when Victor caught us looking through the telescope?" I thought for a moment before bursting out laughing. After I calmed down, Fabian continued, "Well, I decided to Google the closest one." With that, he pulled me inside.

After getting our shoes, I noticed they had cosmic bowling here. Even more excited than before, I started dragging Fabian toward the right area. "Um…Nina?" he said sounding perplexed, "Not that I don't love this 'take charge' side of you, but where are you taking me?" I laughed and replied, "We're going cosmic bowling." He continued to look confused so I added, "They hang black lights up everywhere so everything white glows." He looked down at his white t – shirt and laughed, "Ok, this is cool." We chose our balls and started to play. It took a few throws, but Fabian was actually pretty good. He almost beat me, but I got a lucky strike on my last throw.

**Fabian's POV**

After our game, Nina and I were starting to get hungry so we headed to a café. The date was going great so far and I was thrilled. After we got our food, I said, "So, Nina. I noticed you signed up for the talent show." She blushed slightly before nodding and looking down. "What were you thinking about doing?" "Well," she replied, "I wrote a song last year…when I was trying to figure out how you felt…about me." I sat there stunned, "You really didn't know?" She shook her head, "I thought I did. But then something would happen with Joy…and then closer to prom, you kind of seemed to like Patricia." She finally looked back up. Since she seemed slightly insecure, I took her hand and replied, "Well, at least you know how I feel about you now. And I'd love to hear you sing." A breathtaking smile lit up her face and I smiled back at her. I looked down and noticed that the check had been delivered sometime in the last five minutes. Since we were both done, I quickly paid it and stood up, offering Nina my hand. She quickly took it and we started walking away from the café.

"So, what now?" Nina asked me, "Back to the house?" I though for a moment before answering, "That was the plan, but I think I have a better idea. Do you trust me?" Nina looked at me and replied, "You know I do." With that, I took her down a small side street I'd found on one of my first weekends at Anubis. I stopped in front of a small door painted blue. "Um…where are we?" Nina asked. I simply smiled mysteriously, opened the door, and stepped through, pulling Nina after me. We were in a dimly lit club. Nina looked at me questioningly, so I said, "This is The Blue Moon. My cousin works here. It's kind of a low – key club and every Saturday night, they have open – mic night.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian said open – mic night and I froze. "Oh…" I said, "Well, I kinda wanted my song to be a surprise… but I'd like to hear you sing." Fabian nodded, "I kinda figured that you wouldn't want to reveal you song. Thought I'd try anyway. And as for me singing, I'd love to. Hold on. I'll be right back." I sat down at a table while he disappeared behind the bar. He was back moments later with a guy in his twenties who looked like a slightly older version of Fabian. He introduced us, "Nina, this is my cousin Damian. Damian, this is my girlfriend Nina." Damian nodded, "Nice to meet you. My dad told me about you, but he seemed to think you two weren't a exactly an item." I must've looked confused because Fabian said, "Uncle Ade." Turning to his cousin he continued, "Well, we weren't the last time we saw him. This happened right before school ended." Damian gave him a look so he added, "I know. Bad timing." Damian laughed, "So, what are you doing here?" Fabian smiled and replied, "Well, Nina and I were on a date and I remembered that it's open – mic night tonight." Damian smiled, "I should have known. We start in about fifteen minutes. Come and sign up." Damian and Fabian went over to the sign – up sheet. When Fabian came back I asked, "So, what are you singing?" He just smiled and replied, "It's a surprise. You'll see."

At that moment, Damian went up to the stage, "All right, everybody. It's Saturday night and you know what that means! It's open – mic night!" Everybody cheered. "All right," he continued, "First up on the list, my cousin, Fabian Rutter!" I clapped with everyone else while Fabian walked up to the stage. "Hi, guys. I'm going to sing a song for a very special girl. She knows who she is," he said into the microphone before beginning to sing. I'm pretty sure my entire face turned red. I recognized the song he was singing from the first chord that played. "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Last term, I had told Fabian that it was one of my favorite songs.

**Fabian's POV**

After I finished the song, the crowd erupted in cheers, but I searched for Nina's face in the crowd. When I spotted her, she was making her way toward me with a huge smile on her face. Once she got to where I was standing, she grabbed me and kissed me, causing the crowd to start cheering again. When we pulled away I whispered, "Déjà vu," before walking back to our seats. Nina was laughing behind me.

We listened to a few more songs before walking back to the house. It was getting close to supper and Trudy's cooking is better than any restaurant. "So," I asked as we neared the house, "Are we going back down to the cellar tonight?" Nina nodded, "That's the plan. I'll have to check with the girls though…can you ask the guys?" "Sure," I replied, " after supper." Nina smiled and we walked through the door.

**Thoughts? Nina's date outfit is on my profile if any of you are interested. And I would like at least 5 reviews before my next chapter. I only got one last time. IT was depressing. Action will be back next chapter, I promise.**


	29. Back to the Celler

******Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. The mystery is sort of starting in this one, but it isn't too specific as of yet. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or any of the characters.**

**Nina's POV**

My first thought when we walked through the door was, "Thank God Amber can't interrogate me right now!" Judging by the amazing smells coming from the kitchen and the number of people already at the table, Trudy had just finished cooking dinner. Apparently, Fabian and I have perfect timing. When we walked into the kitchen, Amber got excited and opened her mouth – immediately, Patricia clapped her hand over Amber's mouth and ordered her, "You can interrogate her later Amber, "Can we at least eat first?" Amber nodded reluctantly and Patricia sat down as the whole house laughed. I sat down and laughed in delight once I saw what was on the table. We had hot dogs, hamburgers, fries, chips, and coleslaw. I saw an apple pie in the kitchen area as well. It was like a Fourth of July party. Smiling, I put some of everything on my plate. Well, except for the hot dogs, I had never liked them. I was about to start eating when I realized everyone else was staring at the table in confusion.

"Um…Trudy," Jerome asked, "Not the this doesn't look delicious or anything, but what are we eating?" I dropped my burger in shock. Trudy smiled, "Oh, I went on the Internet today and found some American recipes. Nina, could you explain while I go and start the laundry?" I nodded and she left.

As soon as Trudy disappeared, everyone looked at me expectantly. _Ok then…_ I said, "This is pretty basic food for Americans. There's hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, and coleslaw." "So what are these?" Jerome asked, pointing to the chips. I replied, " Oh, right. Fries are chips, got it. They're kind of hard to describe but I promise they're good." Everyone but Amber grabbed some of everything. Noticing that she seemed torn between the burgers and hot dogs, I leaned over and whispered, "I recommend the burger. Might just be me, but I was never a fan of hot dogs." She smiled at me and grabbed a burger before filling up the rest of her plate. Dinner continued as usual: all of us talking with random small discussions breaking out here and there. The only difference was that Amber kept shooting me meaningful glances.

As soon as dinner was over, she dragged me up to our room. Surprisingly, Patricia and Joy followed her. It was Mara's night for chores. Amber opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted, "Amber, I promise to tell you about my date, but I have Sibuna stuff to talk to you about first." She pouted, but nodded for me to continue. Joy stood and said, "I'll leave the room for this. Call me back when it's girl talk again." I smiled slightly and nodded. Once she closed the door, I said, "Ok, Fabian and I were thinking about going back down to the cellar to check out that weird room. Are you ok with that? And yes, Fabian is telling the guys right now." Patricia and Amber smiled while Patricia replied, "Sounds good to me. I want to know what your mom meant." Amber nodded in agreement and yelled, "Joy, you can come back in now." Joy came in and sat down followed shortly after by a breathless – looking Mara. "Oh good, " she said, panting slightly, "You didn't start yet."

**Fabian's POV**

Around 10:30, we were supposed to go down to the cellar. Jerome, Alfie, and I were waiting in the kitchen for the girls. It was time to go down but they hadn't shown up yet. Finally, I texted Nina.

**Hey, where r u guys?**

_Srry. Amber took 4ever asking me a million questions. We're getting ready now. B down in a few. _

**K. Please hurry. I miss u.**

_Miss u 2! 3_

I closed my phone with a dopey smile on my face. Of course Jerome noticed. "Aww…does wittle Fabian miss his girlfriend…?" I turned tomato red just as Nina came down the stairs followed by Amber and Patricia. Yes! I was saved! "Having fun, " Nina murmured as she passed me. "Oh yeah, " I replied sarcastically, "Tons." She smirked and bent down to open the oven with her locket. We went down the tunnel and Nina used her mother's necklace to open the secret door. This time, I found a light switch. "Umm…wow?" It sounded like a question. Instead of the entire room being lit up, thousands of small, white lights, like Christmas lights, had turned on. They were almost covering a blue ceiling. I saw Nina wander over to a table that had a checkerboard of red and blue squares on it. At the other end of the room was a golden shield with the head of a cow on it. "Nina," I called, "Look at this." She came over and said, "There's some writing at the bottom, but I can't quite make it out…" I took out my phone and snapped a picture. "I'll search for it later. Let's see if there's anything else around here."

Alfie called us over to the table again. "Look," he said, "There's a weird symbol here…" I groaned, "It's not a random symbol. That's an ankh, as in the cup." Nina buried her head in her hands, "Great. There must be another way that Victor can achieve immortality…if he ever comes back." She looked upset so I made her look at me and said, "Yeah, but Nina, he can't get into this room. Only you can. It was your mother's necklace and if it works the same as the locket, it only works for you. Besides, I doubt he even knows about this room." She nodded, took a deep breath and gave me a smile. "So," Amber asked, "What do we do now?" Nina shrugged and replied, "Well, since we don't really know who this room is for, I don't think we can really do anything more in it for tonight. Fabian and I will search for that shield tomorrow. For now let's get to bed." Everyone nodded and began to leave the room. Nina went last with a lingering look back to the room as it closed. I walked Nina back to her room and gave her a quick kiss before going back to my own bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Thoughts? Please please please leave a review. Comments and constructive criticism is welcome. I'd like to get to a total of 100 before the next chapter. That's only three reviews. I don't think it's too much to ask.**


	30. Hiatus

Hey everyone. As you may have guessed by now, all of my stories are on hiatus. I got an internship this summer so I'm at work every weekday from 9 to 5, sometimes for longer. As a result, I don't have much free time and hardly any time to write. If I get a chance I will try to update but there might not be any more updates until August. Please keep checking or put an alert on my stories just in case I manage to update. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
